De Serpentendoder en de Slangenfluisteraar
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: Je zult het met me eens zijn', begon Maarten, 'dat het in de natuur bereid zijn om te eten of gegeten worden is.En zo is het hier ook. Bereid zijn om te doden, of gedood worden, wat is het' Vroeg Maarten. VERVOLG OP SECRETUS EN SERPENT! Met hintenspel!
1. proloog

**Hoi lieverd! Fijn je te zien bij mijn nieuwe verhaal. Ik heb het één en ander te vertellen:**

**Mijn orchidee heeft besloten alle natuurwetten te tarten, waardoor één van de bloemetjes in van voorgenoemde orchidee nu op zijn kop groeit! Ja, het is nu zeker, in ons huis zijn niet alleen de pubers gek, maar de gemiddelde plantenhuishouding ook!**

**Ik nu vrij heb tot half 12. JOEPIE! Ik ben wel helemaal gestoord, want ik ben gewoon om acht uur opgestaan! En ik heb mijzelf beloofd om naast dit verhaal te maken ook verder te werken aan een ander verhaal. Er zijn er die minstens drie maanden niet geupdate zijn! Ik schaam me, diep.**

**Ik niet zeker ben of je voor dit verhaal voorkennis moet hebben uit Secretus en Serpent. Ik denk het haast wel, want er zijn twee personen die je anders niet kent en je mist een verhaallijn.**

**Degenen die Secretus en Serpent al hebben gelezen, kunnen dit proloog overslaan, het is het epiloog van Secretus en Serpent….**

Het was een donderdag in februari en het weer was grijs. Net zoals alle andere donderdagen in februari grijs waren geweest. Een slechte winter was bijna tot z'n einde gekomen. Het weer had gekwakkeld als de gezondheid van een oude dame. Er waren moorden en verdwijningen geweest in verscheidene steden en er waren meerdere Dementor-aanvallen gemeld, eentje was er zelfs geëindigd in een kus. Helaas moest Severus bekennen dat hij meer wist van deze misdaden dan een gemiddelde burger.

De winter was dan misschien bijna afgelopen, maar niemand wist of de lente, zomer of herfst betere tijden zouden brengen. Severus betwijfelde het. Het zag er niet naar uit dat Maarten hem met rust zou laten en Severus kon hem niets weigeren, helaas.

Het Grote Meer was grijs als de lucht. De reuze inktvis had blijkbaar besloten zich terug te trekken in de modder, op de bodem van het meer, en zo bleef het water onberoerd en kringloos. Severus kon zichzelf in de weerspiegeling zien. Het spiegelbeeld liet zien wie hij was: een moordenaar. Daar kon hij nu echt niet meer omheen, 12 doden op zijn geweten dwongen hem om de waarheid onder ogen te zien. Hij was een moordenaar.

Er waren ook een paar goede dingen gebeurd. Ze zagen er zwak uit tegenover al de slechte gebeurtenissen, om ze te zien moest je beter kijken, maar ze waren er. Zo had Severus een nieuwe vriendin gekregen. Het maakte weinig uit dat ze negen jaar jonger was, José begreep hem. Ze had veel karaktereigenschappen die Severus ook had.

Ze scheen haar leven ook niet als perfect te beschouwen. Van haar huis wilde ze zo snel mogelijk weg. En Severus had haar aangeboden dat ze bij hem mocht logeren in de zomervakanties, zodra ze op Zweinstein startte. Begin dit jaar was ze begonnen, want tot woede van haar vader, bleek ze, alhoewel ze een kind van Dreuzels was, over magische krachten te beschikken.

De school aanvaarde dat Severus meer invloed op José had dan haar ouders en de school bij elkaar. Daarom contacteerden ze hem bij problemen, wat nogal vaak voor bleek te komen. José was in opstand tegen haar ouders en de school. Sinds de dood van Serpentes was ze onhandelbaar, behalve voor Severus die ze met Serpentes associeerde. En zo waren Severus en José naar elkaar toegegroeid.

José deed Severus aan Serpentes denken. Ze leek op haar, in haar karakter, maar ook in haar uiterlijk. Toch was hij de echte Serpentes en haar lot nog niet vergeten. Hoe kon hij, terwijl hij er elke nacht nachtmerries over had?

_Severus keek om zich heen. Zoveel wit, hij voelde zich er ongemakkelijk bij. Uit het niets (of uit het wit) verscheen een man. Hij was ook gekleed in wit en het leek alsof hij geen lichaam had. Hij had een witte baard, een witte snor en lang, wit haar. Severus zag alleen zijn gezicht, het gezicht van professor Waffelaar. _

_Hij rende op hem af, maar de wolken waren geen vaste ondergrond en hij ging langzamer dan hij op aarde zou zijn gegaan. Toen hij bij professor Waffelaar aankwam vroeg hij buiten adem: "Waar is ze, Professor? Ik moet nog zoveel zeggen! Alstublieft…." Maar professor Waffelaar schudde enkel zijn hoofd._

"_Professor! Alstublieft…." Smeekte Severus. De oude man glimlachte en zei toen: "Ze is hier niet Severus. Serpentes wilde niet leven na de dood, dus leeft ze niet hier. Hemel is wat je wilt dat het is, voor Serpentes is dat niets." Severus bleef maar smeken, totdat professor Waffelaar zich omdraaide en verdween. Door de hemel schalde Waffelaars stem. "Volg de erfgenaam van de Feniks, Severus. Volg de erfgenaam van de Feniks!" Badend in het zweet zou Severus wakker worden. _

"Volg de erfgenaam van de feniks!" Severus had de stem steeds in zijn hoofd gehoord. Uiteindelijk had hij besloten dat professor Perkamentus dat was. Daarom was hij hier. Om hem alles op te biechten en elke opdracht die hij van hem kreeg uit te voeren.

En op deze donderdag in februari, die net zo grijs was als alle andere donderdagen in februari, zou er iets veranderen. Vandaag zou de koers van de oorlog bepaalt worden.


	2. Nachtbrief

Severus werd nat van het zweet wakker. Dezelfde nachtmerrie als altijd:

_Severus keek om zich heen. Zoveel wit, hij voelde zich er ongemakkelijk bij. Uit het niets (of uit het wit) verscheen een man. Hij was ook gekleed in wit en het leek alsof hij geen lichaam had. Hij had een witte baard, een witte snor en lang, wit haar. Severus zag alleen zijn gezicht, het gezicht van professor Waffelaar. _

_Hij rende op hem af, maar de wolken waren geen vaste ondergrond en hij ging langzamer dan hij op aarde zou zijn gegaan. Toen hij bij professor Waffelaar aankwam vroeg hij buiten adem: "Waar is ze, Professor? Ik moet nog zoveel zeggen! Alstublieft…." Maar professor Waffelaar schudde enkel zijn hoofd._

"_Professor! Alstublieft…." Smeekte Severus. De oude man glimlachte en zei toen: "Ze is hier niet Severus. Serpentes wilde niet leven na de dood, dus leeft ze niet hier. Hemel is wat je wilt dat het is, voor Serpentes is dat niets." Severus bleef maar smeken, totdat professor Waffelaar zich omdraaide en verdween. Door de hemel schalde Waffelaars stem. "Volg de erfgenaam van de Feniks, Severus. Volg de erfgenaam van de Feniks!" Badend in het zweet zou Severus wakker worden. _

Hij liet zich uit het bed zakken en liep naar de kast. Severus trok de zware houten deuren open, om 2 stapels enveloppen te onthullen. Severus liet zijn hand over de ene stapel glijden. Ooit hadden de woorden van zijn moeder hem geholpen te ontspannen, nu vond hij geen comfort meer in de brieven van een waanzinnige. Wat hij toen niet had kunnen toegeven was hem nu al te duidelijk: zijn moeder was geestelijk niet helemaal gezond geweest.

Op de tweede stapel lagen de brieven van José. Als trouwe schijfster schreef José hem wel 2 à 3 keer per week. Haar verhalen waren grappig en vrolijk, ze zouden hem helpen om de nachtmerrie te vergeten. Zijn hand gleed door de stapel tot hij een enveloppe vond waar een ezelsoor aan zat. Eén van zijn lievelingsbrieven. Met een glimlach opende Severus de enveloppe en haalde hij het perkament tevoorschijn:

_Hey Sevvie! _Alleen José noemde Severus Sevvie, niemand anders zou het in zijn hoofd halen.

_Het vijfde jaar is best goed begonnen. Ik moet zeggen dat ik mijn nieuwe vakken goed gekozen heb, met jou hulp natuurlijk! Oude Runen is een beetje saai, maar soms ook wel interessant. Op Waarzeggerij heb ik het niet zo, maar dat komt vooral omdat de kol die het geeft volgens mij een oplichter is. _

_Dat brengt me tot het hoogtepunt van mijn week: Voorspellend Rekenen! Geweldig vak! Professor Victor weet zijn vak wel te verkopen, alle meisjes zijn dol op hem. Hij is dan ook zo schattig en volgens mij is hij zelf nog maar net van school af. Hij maakte er helemaal geen probleem van dat ik weigerde om de namen van mijn ouders uit te rekenen, ik mocht gewoon twee andere personen uit kiezen! Hij is de enige van wie ik nog niet op mijn donder heb gehad. _

_Uiteindelijk heb ik jou en Serpentes uitgerekend. Serpentes Zwadderich komt uit op:_

_Karakter: 6_

_Hart: 3_

_Sociaal: 3._

_Volgens het boek betekent dat dat Serpentes: een harmonieus persoon was, volgens hen was ze ook heel loyaal. Dat klopt wel, ze bleef pa en ma smeken om haar weer in huis te nemen, zelfs na alles wat ze haar aan hebben gedaan! Dat begreep ik echt niet van haar, maar wie ben ik om te oordelen?_

_Hart en Sociaal zijn allebei 3. Dat staat voor compleetheid en symboliseert het verleden, het heden en de toekomst. Dat kan ik niet helemaal bij Serpentes plaatsen! Het zal absoluut iets betekenen waar ik nog geen weet van heb, want sinds ik deze les in ben gelopen ben ik verkocht! _

Severus keek even naar de brief. Hij begreep best waar die drie op sloeg. Door haar acties was Serpentes héél belangrijk in het verleden. Ze zorgde voor veranderingen in hem, die zelfs nu nog door gingen. Nou, daar had je het heden! En wat ze gaat betekenen in de toekomst, dat weet ik natuurlijk nog niet.

_Severus Sneep komt uit op:_

_Karakter: 6._

_Hart: 5._

_Sociaal: 1._

_Op het gebied van karakter ben je precies hetzelfde als Serpentes. Nou dat kun je wel zien ook! Wist je dat zessen vaak goed zijn in lesgeven en artistieke dingen, zoals schilderen? Gezien het feit dat jij ook Voorspellend Rekenen hebt gedaan waarschijnlijk wel. Dan weet je ook dat mensen met een vijf voor hart vaak impuls beslissingen nemen. Dat ze geen problemen hebben met gevaren en soms kun je zelfs onbetrouwbaar noemen. Maar het opvallendst is natuurlijk de 1 voor sociaals, sinds wanneer ben jij een leider geworden, Severus?_

_Maar ik heb nog meer dingen om te vertellen. De MAV (Magische Artistieke Vorming) ook wel MAF genoemd door de leerlingen, is een succes! De leraar, professor Istiek, is al gewoon een verstrooide artiest. Hij loopt rond in kleding die zowel paars als rood als groen gekleurd is, een ware moderamp! Hij heeft ook nog eens haar tot op zijn schouders (wat héél stoer is) en laarzen van Hoornstaart-leer._

_De lessen zijn super vreemd, maar ook wel grappig. Professor Istiek begon de les met de aankondiging dat we hem bij zijn voornaam moesten aanspreken, Art. En daarna hebben we met zijn allen zitten tekenen en schilderen. Art liet je tekening tot leven komen als hij gelukt was, het was echt heel leuk! Ik heb in één les drie meisjes, een bruine beer en een dinosaurus op de wereld gezet. Oh, en een portret van Black Widow was ook goed gelukt, maar ik wou niet dat Art die tot leven liet komen, want ik wou hem mee naar huis nemen._

_Oh, en ik heb ook nog de wijnkelder van de leraren ontdekt! En ik maar denken dat die braaf pompoensap drinken aan de hoofdtafel! Het is geweldig, ik heb alle Griffoendors op alcohol getrakteerd, ik ben opeens populair. :P _

_Maar nu ga ik weer, want we houden een feestje, we hebben de Zwadderaars verslagen met Zwerkbal. Wie was er ook alweer de beste?_

_Liefs,_

_José._

Met een grijns legde Severus de brief neer op het blad in de kast en ging hij terug naar bed. Hij viel in een genadige, droomloze slaap. Nauwelijks een uur later zou hij wakker worden van een brandend gevoel van de tattoo op zijn arm.


	3. bereid zijn om te doden of gedood worden

**Oy jongens! Ik heb belangrijk, baanbrekend nieuws in de schrijfwereld: Er is een nieuw leesteken uit gevonden! Het heet het ironieteken en ziet eruit als een bliksemschichtvormig uitroepteken. Het kan gebruikt worden als er een grapje in je verhaal zit, dat IRONISCH bedoeld is. Goh, waarom zou het toch het ironieteken heten? In iedergeval, om dit verheuggelijke feit te vieren, enkele situaties waarin dit teken op zijn plaats zou zijn, en hoe je het op kunt lossen als je het teken niet kunt gebruiken. (En helaas, je kunt het niet gebruiken op ben dol op Frans." Hier zou het ironieteken zeker op zijn plaats zijn. Maar je kunt in deze situatie, en bij elke andere gesproken zin, ook gewoon zeggen: 'zei zij sarcastisch…'**

'**In ben dol op Frans.' Geschreven in een dagboek of in een verhaal waar vragen worden gesteld en beantwoord. Daar hebben de Engelsen een hele leuke oplossing voor bedacht. Ze schrijven simpelweg: "please note the written sarcasm." Wat dus ongeveer "alsjeblieft, merk de geschreven sarcasme op" betekent.**

**In een gesprek of een geschreven preek zou de zin "Ik ben dol op Frans" ook wel eens kunnen komen te staan. In Engelse fanfics plakken ze daar soms "sarcasm intended, indeed" achter. In het Nederlands zou je dus kunnen zeggen "sarcastisch bedoeld, inderdaad".**

**Nou ja, tot zover het ironieteken. Nog even iets over het vorige hoofdstuk, ik heb besloten om en wikipedia pagina over Voorspellend Rekenen te maken. Ga naar Wikipedia en type Voorspellend Rekenen in, dan kom je er van zelf. Voor de rest: SMILE 'cause you're beautiful! Oh ja, en REVIEW 'cause you're nice! **

Er zijn zo velen die met dromen,

Van heldendom ter wereld komen,

Maar is het moment eenmaal daar,

Dan maken zij deze dromen zelden waar.

Is heldendom echt opofferingen waard,

Zelfs het verliezen van huis en haard?

Ik vraag u: "hoe lang blijft u een held?

Als u moet kiezen tussen pijn en geld?

Als u moet kiezen tussen roem en pijn?

Een vader doden, of zijn kind, zo klein?

Een onschuldige doden of uw leven?

Zou u uw leven voor een kind geven?"

Een antwoord is niet wat ik verwacht,

Ik hoop dat u om mijn vragen lacht,

En zegt: "gelukkig weet ik dat nog niet,

Het is nog vrede, kind, zoals je ziet."

Severus zuchtte. José had dit gedicht voor hem opgezocht, om hem te helpen moed te verzamelen voordat hij naar Maarten ging. Het hielp. Toen hij zich sterk genoeg voelde verdwijnselde hij. Het Duistere Teken leidde hem naar de plaats waar hij heen moest.

Het was Maartens appartement. Geen kerkhof, geen Dreuzelwijk, gewoon Maartens appartement. En zo te zien was hij de enige die opgeroepen was. Maarten zat aan de ontbijttafel. "Ga zitten." Beval hij.

Voorzichtig schoof Severus de stoel aan het andere einde van de tafel achteruit. Hij ging zitten en wachtte af wat Maarten zou gaan zeggen. "Ik weet niet wat ik met je aan moet…." Begon Maarten. Severus kreeg een wee gevoel in zijn buik. Dit was vast niet goed.

"Iedereen doet het voor mij. Maar jij, jij doet het alleen maar dóór mij. Hoe kan ik nou weten of je loyaal bent?" Severus keek hem verbaasd aan. Hij kon dit gesprek niet meer volgen. "Je voert al mijn bevelen uit, omdat het moet. Daar schuilt geen loyaliteit achter. Ben je me trouw, Severus?" vroeg Maarten, maar blijkbaar wilde hij geen antwoord, want hij ging gewoon verder met zijn verhaal.

"Hoe kun je mij bewijzen dat je mijn vertrouwen waard bent? Ik kan je niet bevelen jezelf te bewijzen, want dan bewijst het niets meer. Snap je mijn probleem?" Severus knikte haastig, terwijl de knoop in zijn buik groeide.

"Daar heb ik dus over zitten denken. Heel lang heb ik zitten denken. Het probleem leek me onoplosbaar. Totdat ik een inval kreeg." De knoop in Severus buik groeide in één seconde uit tot het formaat van een trollenhoofd. _Wat zou hij moeten doen? Oh lieve hemel!_

"Je zult het met me eens zijn", begon Maarten, "dat het in de natuur bereid zijn om te eten of gegeten worden is." Severus knikte. "En zo is het hier ook. Bereid zijn om te doden, of gedood worden, wat is het?" Vroeg Maarten. Severus had het idee dat hij met de dood bedreigd werd. "Ik vraag je vriendelijk om mij te bewijzen dat je me trouw bent, door middel van een dode dreuzel of zo." Het leek alsof de wereld om Severus oren heen in elkaar stortte.

DS&DSDS&DSDS&DS

José sloeg haar armen om haar benen. Het was behoorlijk koud als de zon niet scheen. Gelukkig kwam de zon al snel weer achter een wolk vandaan. De stralen vielen op haar lichaam en ze ontspande zich. Ze keek hoe het licht door het water scheen. De bovenste laag water zag eruit als goud, maar hoe dieper je keek, hoe zwarter het werd.

Ze zuchtte. José keek diep bedroefd neer in het water, de figuur die daar zweefde kende ze maar al te goed. Serpentes had deze plaats nooit echt verlaten. José zag haar altijd zweven in het diepste gebied.

Het leek alsof de zon aanvoelde dat José's stemming tot vier graden onder nul zakte, want hij verdween weer achter de wolken. José rilde en stond op. Ze liep terug naar het kasteel. Haar slippers klapten telkens tegen haar koude voeten. Het zachte tikje, dat je kon horen als je goed luisterde, was het enige geluid.

Opeens hoorde José nog een ander geluid, het geluid van iemand die huilde. Ze bleef stil staan en keek in de richting van het meer. Daar, aan de rand van het meer, zat iemand. Ze liep richting het silhouet, zodat ze kon zien wie het was.

Met een schok herkende ze hem. Het was een jongen uit de zevende, die in Zwadderich zat. Zijn achternaam was een kleur, Groen, of nee, Bruin. Even twijfelde ze, toen liep ze toch op hem af. De jongens schouders schokte, ze legde een hand op één van z'n schouders. Van schrik viel de jongen voorover en rolde hij bijna het water in, gelukkig greep José hem net op tijd vast.

"Ik wou je niet laten schrikken." Verontschuldigde José zich. De jongen keek haar aan. "Deed je niet." Loog hij. "Hoe heet je?" Ze glimlachte. "José." "En je achternaam is…?" vroeg de jongen. José keek hem blank aan. "Maakt dat iets uit?" "Nee." Gaf de jongen toe. "En jij heet, Bruin, nietwaar?"

De jongen schoot in de lach. "Bijna goed, Zwart." José knikte. "En je voornaam is…?" Zwart trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Maakt dat iets uit?" "Ja." Antwoordde José meteen. "Regulus." zei Zwart. "Oké. En wat, Regulus, doet een jongen met genoeg vrienden om vijf zwerkbalteams te vullen alleen buiten, _huilend?" _vroeg José.

Regulus bleef even stil. Toen vroeg hij: "maakt dat iets uit?" José schudde haar hoofd. "En wat, José, doet een meisje met genoeg vrienden om vijf zwerkbalteams te vullen alleen buiten?" vroeg Regulus met een grijns. "Maakt het iets uit?" vroeg José. Regulus knikte. "Rouwen om haar zus." Antwoordde José.

Regulus staarde haar verbijsterd aan. "Echt waar? Oh, het spijt me." "Niet waar." Antwoordde José. Regulus staarde haar zo mogelijk nog verbijsterder aan. "Het spijt je niet, je kunt er niets aan doen." Zei José fel. "Niemand kan er iets aan doen. Het waren dementors. Ze konden haar niet redden. Familie is soms zo ingewikkeld." Zuchtte ze.

Regulus knikte. "Dat doet die jongen hier, nadenken over familiezaken." Zei hij. "Over een oudere broer om precies te zijn." José knikte. "Oudere broers en zussen zijn ook zo ingewikkeld. Je wilt zo graag op ze lijken, maar het lukt je nooit. En wat doe je als je moet kiezen tussen je ouders en je zus? Dat is de moeilijkste keuze die ze je kunnen laten maken." Regulus knikte.

"In feite is dat het grote probleem. De reden waarom ik hier ben. De reden waarom ik altijd hier ben. Voor wie koos jij?" vroeg Regulus. "Mijn zus. Ik zag haar alleen een uurtje op mijn verjaardag, maar ik ging stiekem naar haar toe en toen mijn ouders scheidden mocht ze van mijn moeder komen logeren. Ik was dol op haar." Regulus knikte. "En voor wie koos jij?" kaatste José de bal terug.

"Mijn ouders. Mijn broer hoeft me niet." Zei hij, een spiertje bewoog in zijn nek. "Dat geloof ik niet. Serpentes zei dat je altijd blij bent met een klein broertje of zusje, zelfs als je doet alsof ze irritant zijn. En ik geloof haar. Aan de andere kant, ze zei ook dat ik altijd haar jongere zusje zou blijven en binnenkort ben ik ouder dan zij ooit is geworden." Een verdrietige blik gleed over gezicht.

"Sirius haat mij." Fluisterde Regulus. "Hij ging weg. Ik smeekte hem om mij mee te nemen. Hij weigerde. Ik voel me afgewezen door hem." José glimlachte. "Het klinkt alsof hij je wilde beschermen. Ik denk dat hij niet wou dat je moest kiezen tussen hem en je ouders, dus maakte hij de keuze voor jou."

Regulus schudde zijn hoofd. "Hij schrijft nooit terug, ook al schrijf ik hem elke dag." José verzon ook hier een reden voor. "Hij denkt dat het dan minder pijn doet. Dat je hem dan misschien vergeet." Regulus lachte een humorloze lach. "Ik schrijf hem na zes jaar nog, hij moet weten dat het niet werkt."

José keek hem een beetje verslagen aan. "Wat schrijf je hem in hemelsnaam, in die zes jaar?" Regulus haalde zijn schouders op. "Soms smeek ik hem terug te komen, soms vertel ik wat er die dag is gebeurd, soms schrijf ik dat ik hem haat en beveel ik hem om me nu op te komen halen. Hij heeft nog nooit gereageerd. Ik denk dat hij ze ongelezen verbrand, of zo."

José trok haar mond in rare plooi. Het maakte Regulus aan het lachen, maar José bleef serieus. "En ben je weleens naar hem toegegaan?" Regulus schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee. Hij wil me niet. Dat heb ik toch al gezegd? Hij stuurt me waarschijnlijk weg."

Even bleef José stil. "Jouw broer leeft nog. Je moet het goed maken. Straks is hij dood en dan… Je moet naar hem toegaan. En ik ga ervoor zorgen dat je het doet." Zei ze vastberaden. Regulus grijnsde. "Wat wil je doen? Me dwingen?" José knikte. "Als het nodig is."

En op dat moment sloten twee verschillende mensen vriendschap. Ze hadden beiden voor dezelfde keuze gestaan, maar een andere keuze gemaakt. En nu hadden ze ook een gezamenlijk doel.

**Ik wil mijn eerste twee reviewers bedanken:**

**Enelaya: Ja! Je was mijn allereerste review op dit verhaal! Ik was zo blij ermee, dat wil je niet weten! Ik vond dat eerste hoofdstuk ook nodig, want daardoor heb je en beetje sfeer en nu komt de aanzet tot de actie. :** ) **Je vraag over de tijdlijn was heel goed, want ik ben bang dat er meer mensen in de war zijn nu. Dus ik reken het jullie even voor: Serpentes stierf toen ze zeventien was, José was toen net negen geworden. Drie jaar later ging José naar Zweinstein en speelt het proloog. Nog vijf jaar later speelt het verhaal. Zo zit de tijdlijn dus : ) Maar volgens mij klopt het niet helemaal met de boeken. **

**Annetje: Nederlans mijn goeiste vak is zeker! Ben ik goe in! Maja, ik verhalen schrijven om dat. Heb ik het volgende hoofdstuk snel genoeg geschreven?**


	4. luchtaanval

**En daar is weer een hoofdstuk van dit verhaal! Je wilt niet weten wat er gaat gebeuren… dus vertel ik het niet. Maar leuk, dat kun je het niet noemen. Of misschien wel als je van verdriet houdt :P In iedergeval, er gebeurd dit hoofdstuk nogal weinig, maar de sfeer is beter proefbaar. **

**Ik doe maar weer eens een disclaimer: Ik disclaim. Ik ben niet de bedenkster van figuren die belangrijk zijn in dit verhaal, maar ik heb wel Serpentes en haar familie geschept. Voor de rest moet je bij JK Rowling zijn. Oftewel:**

**Rechten zijn voorbehouden aan JK Rowling. Serpentes en José zijn eigendom van Jente©**

Het weer was mooi geworden. Het studentenlichaam stond als één man op en verliet de school. Onder hen was José. Zij was samen met Regulus de bibliotheek ontvlucht en op het terrein neergestreken. Samen genoten ze van het feit dat de werkelijkheid soms best op een sprookje lijkt.

"Die Pippeling heb ik gevonden." Melde José. Regulus keek verwonderd op. "Echt waar? Goed! Maareh, wat moeten we nu doen? Ik kan moeilijk die Pippeling op zoeken, bij de keel grijpen en eisen dat hij zegt waar Sirius woont. Zo gaat dat gewoon niet." José glimlachte bij dit idee. Helaas werd haar dagdroom wreed gestoord.

"AUW!!! Zout op, Rotbeest!" José wierp één blik op Regulus en lag toen dubbel. Regulus lag in dekking, terwijl een kleine, maar toch assertieve, uil een heel nieuw beeld gaf van de term 'luchtaanval'. Ze hikte terwijl Regulus José's pen pakte (die nou eenmaal binnen handbereik lag) en naar de vogel wierp.

"Hé!" protesteerde José. "Die heb ik nodig!" Het was een wijdverbreid gegeven dat je niet aan José's pennen moest komen. Ze voerde namelijk een eenmansoorlog tegen het gebruik van veren. Volgens José schreven die dingen niet prettig en voegden ze ook niets toe aan het tovenaarsleven. Als enige in heel Zweinstein schreef ze met pennen. Verschillende leraren hadden het haar proberen te verbieden, maar José had simpelweg geweigerd om op veren over te stappen.

En nu lag haar dierbare pen verderop in het gras, terwijl de uil er woedend overheen cirkelde. José deed het enige logische, ze zette een reddingsactie op om haar pen terug te krijgen. Natuurlijk had ze ook Regulus kunnen redden, maar daar dacht José niet aan.

Na een kleine worsteling had José de uil in een houdgreep, zover dat bij vogels mogelijk is. Ze bekeek het beest eens. "Hé! Dat rotbeest, niets persoonlijks hoor," stelde José de uil gerust. " heeft een brief bij zich. Ik zal diegene eens vertellen dat ie zijn uilen beter in de gaten moet houden. Even kijken… hé! Hij is aan mij geadresseerd! Volgens mij is ie van Severus….."

Alle beslommeringen over pennen en dergelijke waren meteen vergeten. José maakte de enveloppe los en liet de vogel gaan, die prompt Regulus weer aanvloog.

_José,_

_Ik moet met je praten, nu! Kom naar het kantoortje mijn kantoortje, per direct. Het is dringend._

_Professor Perkamentus._

José werd bleek en krabbelde overeind. Regulus riep nog: "red me van deze verschrikking!" maar José was al halverwege het bordes. _Het is dringend. Praten, nu. Per direct. _Gonsde het door haar hoofd. Er moest iets verschrikkelijk aan de hand zijn.

De trappen bleken toch korter te zijn dan ze altijd had gedacht en het lukte José om in zeven –en -een- halve minuut bij het kantoortje van Perkamentus te zijn. Als José niet zo in paniek was geweest had ze zich afgevraagd of ze een record had gebroken. (Wat beantwoord zou zijn met 'ja', het voormalige record was gevestigd door Johannes de Sprinter in 1662 en was 7 minuten en 48 seconden. Daar zat José met 18 seconden onder.)

Bij de trap van Perkamentus aangekomen zat ze echter met een probleem, ze wist het wachtwoord niet. Dus trok ze haar toverstok en gromde ze tegen de Gargoyles: "Jullie zijn dan misschien onsterfelijk, maar een goede gruizelvloek weet daar wel raad mee. Aan de kant." José had het idee dat er iets met Severus was en was perfect in staat om haar dreigement uit te voeren.

"Ik denk niet dat dat nodig is, als je me volgt…." Zei Perkamentus die net op dat moment de deur open had gedaan. Geschrokken besefte José dat de lichtjes, die altijd in Perkamentus ogen flonkerden, afwezig waren. Haar ongerustheid groeide.

José en Perkamentus renden de trap op. "Sorry dat ik zo laat ben, Regulus werd aangevallen door uw uil en…." Perkamentus onderbrak haar. "Spaar je adem." José vond het wijs dit advies uit te voeren en concentreerde zich op het traprennen, ze kon het u even niet hebben om een tree te missen.

Perkamentus stormde door zijn nog steeds openstaande deur, met José op zijn hielen. Wat ze zag beantwoorde haar ergste gevoelens. Severus zat met een asgrauw gezicht op een stoel, terwijl mevrouw Pleister hem zo ver probeerde te krijgen dat hij ademde. Zo te zien was het onmogelijk van Severus om te doen wat hij zijn hele leven al gedaan had en hield hij zijn borst stevig vast.

José stormde op haar vriend af en knielde naast hem neer. "Severus. Severus, kijk naar mij." Zei ze met indringende stem. "Je moet ademen. Nu! Ik ga jou niet ook kwijtraken, Severus. Adem!" Severus hapte naar lucht, maar ademde niet. Haar gezicht trok strak. Ze stond op en sloeg Severus keihard in zijn gezicht. Van schrik ademde Severus diep in.

De volwassenen wisselden een blik van verbazing uit. Dit was nog eens een originele genezingswijze. José draaide Severus gezicht naar het hare. "Vertel het nu maar. Welke onuitgesproken woorden belemmerde het je om te ademen?" Severus lichaam beefde en hij begroef zijn gezicht in haar armen. Voor het eerst waren de rollen omgedraaid. Normaal zorgde Severus voor José, maar nu was het de beurt aan José om Severus te helpen.

Ze sloeg haar armen om Severus lichaam en samen huilden ze. Sinds de dood van Serpentes deden ze dit vaker. Samen huilen maakte hun verdriet veel overzichtelijker. Voelen dat ze niet alleen waren maakte dat ze sterk stonden. En Severus had die kracht harder nodig dan ooit.

"Wat is er nou?" fluisterde José toen ze beiden weer een beetje gekalmeerd waren. "Wie heeft je zo van streek gemaakt? Moet ik even met hem gaan praten?" vroeg ze een beetje wraaklustig. Severus grinnikte zachtjes.

"Lach niet!" zei José verontwaardigd. "Een goede vleervleddervloek helpt wel." Severus schudde zijn hoofd. "Er zijn maar 2 mensen die mij aan het huilen kunnen maken; jij en…" "Maarten!! Ik wist het! Ik…. Wacht! Draagt Maarten weleens een stropdas?" Severus knikte. "Dan trek ik hem aan zijn stropdas over het bureau en laat ik hem voelen waarom de Vikingen die dingen in de eerste plaats verplichtten."

Perkamentus grinnikte, maar Severus keek haar onderzoekend aan. "En waarom verplichtten de Vikingen de stropdas?" Met een sluwe grijns antwoordde José: "Zodat ze iedere opstandeling meteen konden ophangen, mocht de gelegenheid zich voordoen."

En zoals het leven van een slachtoffer van voorgenoemde Vikingen eindigde, zo eindigt dit hoofdstuk. 

**En dan wil ik nog wat mensen bedanken :**

**Enelaya: Je hebt gelijk, Severus is zielig! Ik vind hem zo hulpeloos, alles overkomt hem zo'n beetje en hij heeft echt goede voornemens en goede vrienden, maar dan komt Maarten weer en hup, alles is weer weg…. Maarten is eigenlijk net een bulldozer :P En ik heb nog wat meer geschreven over José, dus je leert haar nog beter kennen! **

**Love Fantasy:** **Ik ben sprakeloos! Ik weet dus ook niets meer te zeggen!**

**Annetje: Ja, dat is precies de vraag die ik mij zelf ook stel: wat moet er nu met Severus gebeuren? Ik ga niet voor het doden van een dreuzel, iets lulligers…. Oh en hij is niet de enige met dit soort problemen... (hint! Hint! HINT!!!!! (zou iemand doorhebben dat ik hier een HINT geef?)) **


	5. I smell a rat

**Tegen alle verwachtingen in, en dan bedoel ik vooral die van mijzelf, had ik vandaag opens inspiratie! Ik kamp op het moment met een hardnekkig writers-block, dus dit komt echt als een verrassing. Misschien mag ik dit probleem niet een 'writers-block' noemen, omdat ik simpelweg wel weet wat ik in de rest van dit verhaal ga zetten, maar geen brug kan vormen van wat ik had tot waar ik nu ben. Well, untill now. **

**Daarnaast heb ik een overvloed van ideeën, waarvan de hardnekkigste een ontmoeting tussen Harry, Hermelien, Ron, of Ginny en Peter Pippeling in de tijd dat die nog jong was, is. Ik heb geen idee waarom, maar ik heb het gevoel dat het prachtig zou zijn om iemand die weet wat Pippeling later gaat doen met de jonge Pippeling te laten praten…. En dan moet Petertje diegene uit de toekomst dus overtuigen dat hij nú nog niet slecht is. Maar ja, dat past nooit allemaal in een one-shot en ik ga niet nog een verhaal beginnen. Alleen valt dit idee me nu lastig totdat ik het heb uitgewerkt. HELP!**

**Ik weet zelfs al hoe diegene in Peters tijd terecht komt. In het bureau van mystificatie, vlucht de in het nauw gedreven persoon d.m.v. een tijdverdrijver, en laat diegene nou net iets te vaak aan dat ding hebben gedraaid….. En ik kan er niets mee!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Maar goed we gaan maar eens verder met het hoofdstuk.**

It's the calm and silent waters that drowns a man.

**Afrikaans gezegde.**

Dit waren de momenten waarop Severus Perkamentus het meest haatte en tegelijkertijd het meest aanbad. Perkamentus had op zijn manier de situatie naar zijn hand gezet. Zonder woorden te verspillen had hij meteen José laten komen. En nu leek hij te verdwijnen. Stil en kalm keek hij toe, terwijl José dreigementen tegen de Heer van het Duister uitte.

Toen ze klaar was met pijnlijke mogelijkheden op te sommen ('gewoon erop rammen tot hij dood is', 'verdrinken, ik heb altijd al gedacht dat stikken één van de ergste manieren is om te sterven, zo beangstigend', 'gewoon aan de familie van zijn slachtoffers uitleveren, dat moet pijnlijk genoeg zijn' en 'zijn bloed door benzine vervangen en een vuurtje er bij houden' passeerden o.a. de revue) vroeg ze ernstig: "Maar wat is er nou precies gebeurd?"

Severus probeerde de gebeurtenissen van die ochtend zo goed mogelijk onder woorden te brengen. José luisterde aandachtig en deed haar best om hem niet te storen. Met moeite hield ze de nieuwe pijnlijke manieren om iemand te doden voor zich. Toen Severus klaar was kookte haar bloed van woede, maar ze was niet van plan om zich te laten kennen. Met een geforceerd kalme stem vroeg ze: "Dus als ik het goed begrijp, moet je iemand vermoorden om Maarten je loyaliteit te bewijzen. En wat als je dat niet doet?"

Severus slikte even. "Dan vermoord hij me." Er volgde een beklemmende stilte. Mevrouw Pleister bewoog ongemakkelijk. Professor Perkamentus keek naar Severus en zweeg. José was bezig om met een hoogtempo felrood te worden van woede. En Severus keek alleen maar ongelukkig. Het was een zwangere stilte.

Het was Severus die de stilte verbrak. "Eigenlijk zou ik daar geen problemen mee moeten hebben, een moordenaar ben ik toch al." Dat was de tricker die nodig was om José te laten ontploffen. "Onzin!!! Waar houdt dat joch zich op??!!? Ik ga hem opzoeken en wel nu!!!" Ze trok een staf tevoorschijn en keek zo woedend dat je medelijden met Maarten zou krijgen.

"Ik kan wel vijf-en -tachtig dingen bedenken die ik met hem wil doen!! En de meeste lopen erop uit dat hij geen kinderen kan krijgen, mocht hij het overleven!!!" Dit keer lachte Severus niet. Want iedereen aanwezig in dit kantoor kon zien dat ze het meende. En hoe kansloos een zestien jarig meisje ook tegenover de machtigste tovenaar ter wereld mocht zijn, op dit moment kon iedereen geloven dat ze er nog in zou slagen ook.

Perkamentus was de eerste die reageerde. Hij griste de toverstuk uit José's handen. Die werd zo mogelijk nog een tint roder en stond klaar om Perkamentus aan te vliegen. En dat had ze ook gedaan, als Severus niet had gefluisterd: "José, nee." Ze bleef staan, draaide zich om en plofte in een stoel bij het bureau. Toen zei ze: "Dat rijmt."

De volwassenen staarden haar aan. "'José, nee.' Dat rijmt." Mevrouw Pleister giechelde zenuwachtig. Er klonk een lachje uit de keel van Severus, alhoewel het ook best een kuchje had kunnen zijn. Perkamentus grinnikte. José begon ook te lachen en toen barstte Severus in lachen uit. Even later lachten ze met zijn allen.

Het was niet eens grappig. Nou ja, een beetje, maar lang niet grappig genoeg om er van dubbel te liggen. Het was net grappig genoeg om te denken 'ach ja, das wel een beetje grappig', maar daar bleef het dan ook bij. Onder normale omstandigheden zouden ze geglimlacht hebben en over iets anders gaan praten, maar nu moest de spanning eruit. Dus lachten ze het onheilspellende gevoel in hun maag van zich af.

DS&DSDS&DSDS&DS

De jongen voelde aan zijn arm. Hij ademde strak in. Het litteken brandde. Hij verdwijnselde.

Het was Maartens appartement. Geen kerkhof, geen Dreuzelwijk, gewoon Maartens appartement. En zo te zien was hij de enige die opgeroepen was. Maarten zat aan de ontbijttafel. "Ga zitten." Beval hij.

Voorzichtig schoof de jongen de stoel aan het andere einde van de tafel achteruit. Hij ging zitten en wachtte af wat Maarten zou gaan zeggen. "Ik weet niet wat ik met je aan moet…." Begon Maarten. Hij kreeg een wee gevoel in zijn buik. Dit was vast niet goed.

"Je zult het met me eens zijn", begon Maarten, "dat het in de natuur bereid zijn om te eten of gegeten worden is." Pippeling knikte. "En zo is het hier ook. Bereid zijn om te doden, of gedood worden, wat is het?" Vroeg Maarten. Peter had het idee dat hij met de dood bedreigd werd. "Ik vraag je vriendelijk om mij te bewijzen dat je me trouw bent, door middel van een dode dreuzel of zo." Peter knikte zwijgend.

DS&DSDS&DSDS&DS

Adrenaline, wat een vreemd verschijnsel. Het zorgde ervoor dat het bloed razendsnel door haar lichaam gonsde. Het wekte een euforisch gevoel op. Ze wist dat juist dat gevoel dodelijk was. Je had het gevoel dat je alles aan kon en zou je zonder er verder over na te denken in gevaren storten. Maar het meest gevaarlijke aan het gevoel was dat het zo geweldig voelde, dat je er verslaafd aan raakte. En José was juist dat. Verslaafd aan adrenaline.

Ze had het gevoel ontdekt toen ze tien was. _Haar ouders waren niet thuis en ze had besloten dat het leuk zou zijn om op het dak te klimmen. Het dak was vreselijk hoog, zelfs voor een klimmer als José. Maar dat was juist de uitdaging. Ze voelde een warm gevoel door haar lichaam stromen toen ze op de vensterbank klauterde. Ze had gemerkt dat haar hart harder ging pompen toen ze naar de dakrand reikte. En ze was toen al hopeloos verloren._

Dat was de enige reden waarom ze had besloten hier naar binnen te gaan. Peter Pippeling was niet thuis geweest, dus besloot ze dat ze maar even in zijn huis zou gaan kijken. Binnen komen was een koud kunstje voor een doorgewinterde problemenmaker als José. Het slot was niet eens 'Alohamora' beveiligd geweest. Jammer.

José was een gevoelsmens. Ze wist heus wel dat inbreken verboden was, ze begreep ook best dat Pippeling elk moment thuis kon komen, maar zodra Adrenaline vat op haar kreeg, verloor haar verstand het. En nu ze toch binnen was, kon ze best even rondkijken niet waar?

Ze trok laatjes open en gooide de inhoud eruit. Een set veren, een rekening, twee liefdesbrieven, een set pluimstenen, een kaartenspel, een stuk perkament met een inktvlek eroverheen, nog een veer, deze was gebroken, een paar foto's en uiteindelijk een of ander boekje. Eerst maar eens naar die foto's kijken. Een foto van een meisje, met op de achterkant een telefoonnummer. Pippeling met een andere jongen, Pippeling met drie andere jongens –één van hen leek verdacht veel op Regulus- en uiteindelijk een foto van Pippeling met een grote groep mensen.

Ze bestudeerde de laatste foto eens goed en –wacht eens even, daar, naast het enige meisje dat op de foto stond, stond Severus. José stopte de foto haastig in haar broekzak. Toen verschoof haar aandacht naar het boekje dat ze als laatste op tafel had gelegd. Het was een adressenboekje. Ze wilde het net openslaan toen ze een geluid in de keuken hoorde.

**En raad eens wat ik nu ga doen? Juist, ik ga wat mensen bedanken!**

**Love Fantasy: Ik vergeef iedereen die mij een review geeft voor alles: P Ben ik niet vergevingsgezind? Het leven is te mooi om boos te zijn! Ik kom naar het kantoortje! Ik kom naar het kantoortje! Ik kom naar het kantoo…. Ik val nog steeds af en toe in herhaling :P Ik zei gisteren dat ik niet zo snel zou verder gaan, maar vergissen is menselijk:D**

**Eneleya: Hint? Hint? Heb ik dan een hint gegeven? kijkt schijnheilig om zich heen Moet Severus Regulus doden? Uhm, niet echt nee. Maar hij is wel the missing link, dus misschien helpt dat? Nâh, denk het niet, want de andere missing links weten jullie nog niet. Je moet geniaal, helderziend, tovenares en goed in voorspellend rekenen zijn om het nu al te weten. Is er iemand die dat denkt te zijn? Ik daag hem uit! **

**Wacht dat ga ik officieel doen! Degene die het complot het eerst door heeft, die wint, uhm, de geniaal-prijs! Ik zal hem, hem toe mailen, als ik zijn mail krijg, zal het bij al mijn verhalen vermelden en op mijn profiel zetten. Zo! Ik denk helaas wel dat het onmogelijk is om het uit te vinden. :P**

**Weet je wat, dan moet ik gewoon helpen; elk hoofdstuk komt er helemaal onder aan een hint te staan!**

**Hermelien2607: Ja absoluut, José komt in de problemen, maar dat bedoelde ik niet met die hint. José komt door dit complot wel in de problemen, maar ik bedoelde iemand anders in dit plot.**

**Hint: I smell a rat! (Denk eraan om op te zoeken wat deze Engelse uitspraak betekend, want daar zit de hint in :P)**


	6. De deal

**Goeiemorgen, zonder zorgen, **

**goeiemiddag, met een glimlach,**

**goeieavond,maak het vannacht niet te bont,**

**goeienacht, ik hou de wacht!**

**Ik ga vandaag een beetje op een ordinaire manier aandacht trekken voor mijn verhaal, dus ik hoop dat dat het aantal hits doet stijgen :P **

Als José niet een volleerd problemenmaker was, had ze misschien niet geweten wat te doen. Maar José was eraan gewend om in de problemen te komen en dus stopte ze het boekje in haar zak en schoof ze zonder twee keer na te denken achter de stoffige gordijnen van het appartement. Ze voelde een stukje vensterbank en daar liet ze haar kont op neerploffen.

Als José niet een volleerd problemenmaker was, was ze waarschijnlijk vergeten om te ademen, zoals leken plachten te doen. Maar José was eraan gewend om in de problemen te komen, dus ademde ze rustig in en uit. Je moet op een gegeven moment toch ademen en het klinkt harder als je eerst de hele tijd je adem in hebt gehouden. Dus ademde ze.

Pippeling strompelde de kamer in. Hij zette zijn handen op een antiek bureau, ademde zwaar in en uit, boog zijn hoofd naar voren en bleef zo staan. Zijn ademhaling schuurde langs zijn keel en José telde de seconden tussen het inademen. 1, 2, 3, 4, adem in. 1, 2, 3, 4, adem in. 1, 2, 3, ….

Het tellen begon haar al snel te vervelen en dus haalde ze de foto waar Severus ook op stond tevoorschijn. De jongens zwaaiden en het meisje deed een welslagende poging om Severus te pletten. Severus voelde zich blijkbaar niet op gemak, want hij glimlachte niet. Niet dat Severus vaak glimlachte en hij voelde zich ook zelden op zijn gemak, maar hij voelde zich nu zo mogelijk nog minder op zijn gemak.

Pippeling stond nog steeds in de kamer toen José het checkte. Ze pakte nu het boekje dat ze in één van de lades had gevonden. Ze bladerde het snel door. Sirius Zwarts…. Sirius Zwarts…. Hij stond er niet in. Dat was natuurlijk logisch, ze waren goede vrienden, Pippeling wist Zwarts adres waarschijnlijk uit zijn hoofd. Potter stond er ook niet in. Balen.

Er viel een bierviltje uit het boekje. _Sluipvoets nieuwe adres:_,stond erop, _Beheerderskade 48, appartement 12. _ Sluipvoets nieuwe adres…. Had Regulus niet gezegd dat Sirius vrienden Sirius Sluipvoet noemden? Volgens haar wel. Dat zou betekenen dat…. dat Sirius op de Beheerderskade 48 een appartement had. Appartement 12.

José moest moeite doen om niet te gaan zingen. Gelukkig was haar overlevingsinstinct sterker dan haar euforie, want als ze echt was gaan zingen was ze waarschijnlijk betrapt. En probeer jij Severus maar eens uit te leggen dat je in hebt gebroken bij één van zijn aartsvijanden, en betrapt bent… Kijk maar eens hoe hij reageert. Alhoewel dat een niet al te prettig uitzicht zal opleveren.

Pippeling kreunde en liep naar de deur van de kamer, onderwijl zijn gulp openmakend. José betwijfelde of ze vandaag nog zo'n kans zou krijgen en dus waagde ze het erop. Ze kwam achter het gordijn vandaan, legde het adressenboekje terug, pakte de foto van de vier jongens en opende de deur. Razendsnel ontsnapte ze door de buitendeur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"José! Wacht even!! José!!" Het was Regulus. Hij kwam aanrennen vanuit de richting van de Grote Zaal. José stopte abrupt en wachtte op haar vriend. "Wij moeten eens praten, jongedame!" zei hij op een quasigeïrriteerde toon. "Waarom laat jij mij aan mijn lot over als ik aangevallen wordt? Het is goed om te weten dat mijn vriendin er altijd is als ik haar nodig heb!"

José grijnsde. "Ik maak het goed met je. Wat zou je zeggen, als ik, laten we zeggen, Sirius adres heb gevonden?" Regulus bleef abrupt stilstaan. "Wát heb je?" José wapperde het bierviltje voor Regulus neus. "En, als ik het goed heb, heb ik ook een foto van je broer. Om het goed te maken…" Regulus staarde naar het bierviltje. "Jezus."

José lachte. "Nee sorry, ik ben bang dat je met José van doen heb en niet met Jezus , maar ik kan niet ontkennen dat ik je verwarring begrijp." Regulus grijnsde terug. "Kom we moeten even ergens rustiger gaan praten, denk ik." José knikte en ging de jongen voor naar buiten.

Ze vonden een plekje aan het meer. José krulde zich op tussen de wortels van een boom en Regulus ging tegenover haar zitten. Langzaam liet hij het bierviltje door zijn vingers glijden. S_luipvoets nieuwe adres: Beheerderskade 48, appartement 12. Dus hij had een appartement. Vast gekocht van het geld dat hij van oom Alfonso geërfd. Moeder had hun oom alleen daarom al van het tapijt afgeschoeid._

"Jee, zijn adres. Hoe heb je dat voor elkaar gekregen?" Er verscheen een klein lachje om José's mond. "Ik ben een inbreker, nooit verteld?" De schok op het gezicht van Regulus was de moeite waard. "Echt waar? Hoe vaak heb je, je weet wel, ingebroken?" José grijnsde. "Met die keer van vandaag mee gerekend wel één keer!" Regulus gezicht ontspande zich. "Flauwerik."

"Hé! Kijk een beetje uit met je woorden! Dat deed pijn! Ik heb wel ingebroken in het huis van een vriend van jouw broer, om jouw broers adres te achterhalen, ja! Een beetje respect alsjeblieft!" plaagde José hem. Regulus fronste zijn wenkbrauwen."Ja en dat slaat nergens op. Waarom heb je hem er niet gewoon om gevraagd?" José haalde haar schouders op. "Hij was er niet. En ik dacht, misschien is het beter als Sirius verrast wordt als jij opeens op de stoep staat."

Regulus gezicht werd een beetje duister. "Het maakt niet uit. Ik heb je toch al gezegd, hij stuurt me toch weg. Ik ga misschien niet eens." Daar was José het niet mee eens. "Oh, je gaat. Ik zorg daar wel voor. Maar misschien helpt het als ik jou een geheimpje vertel?

Mijn grote zus was eigenlijk een halfzus. En ze had nog een broertje. Dat is niet mijn broertje, maar ik wil hem wel al een tijd op zoeken. Ik ben door hem gefascineerd. Ze zei op haar begrafenis zoiets raars tegen hem. Even denken, oh ja:

'_Ik wil ook wat zeggen tegen mijn broertje. Ik weet dat hij mij niet eens kent en zich afvraagt hoe ik in godsnaam iets tegen hem kan zeggen, maar ik ken hem wel. Rob, ik heb je mijn hele leven van een afstand bekeken. Ik heb gezien hoe je groot werd en hoe je leerde om jezelf te verdedigen tegen pestkoppen. Ik ben ook trost op jou, ik heb nooit een weerbaarder kind gezien. Hou die spierballen in stand, jongen.' _

Dus hier is de deal: Jij gaat die Sirius van jou opzoeken, en ik ga Rob opzoeken. Oké?" Regulus knikte. "Oké." En ze legden hun handen op elkaar. Een deal was gemaakt, een deal die geen van beiden wilden verbreken, maar dan hadden ze nog niet rekening gehouden met het lot. Want zoals altijd zou het lot hier ook een heleboel te zeggen hebben. En wie weet, misschien zou één van hen zijn belofte nooit nakomen.

DS&DSDS&DSDS&DS

_Hey Sevvie!_

_Je moet me helpen ouwe jongen! En snel ook! Als ik daar tenminste wat over te zeggen heb! Het zit zo: Ik heb Regulus ontmoet bij het meer. We waren allebei nogal down en hebben toen vriendschap gesloten. Nu hebben we een afspraak gemaakt en daar wil ik me aan houden. De afspraak is het volgende: Ik moet Rob opzoeken en Regulus zijn broer Sirius._

_Ik weet niet of je Rob nog herinnerd, maar dat is dus de hal broer van Serpentes. Je weet wel, dat kleine jochie dat van Serpentes zijn spieren in stand moest houden. Nou, ik moet hem dus opzoeken, maar ja, waar te beginnen? Ik heb geen idee hoe ik aan zijn adres moet komen! Ik zou kunnen proberen om aan mijn vader het adres van Serpentes moeder te vragen, en aan haar dan weer het adres van Rob, maar hemeltje! Mijn vader en ik zijn niet eens meer on speaking terms…._

_Ik zou kunnen proberen om het adres van mevrouw Zwadderich in een oude ochtendprofeet te vinden, maar ja, misschien is ze wel nooit verhuisd en dan staat ze echt niet bij de verhuisberichten. Dat is best mogelijk, want die puurbloed families erven superdure en hartstikke mooie huizen, en bovendien worden ze direct onterft als ze het familiehuis verkopen! Dus wat doe ik nu?_

_Ik denk dat jij het wel weet, want jij weet alles! (En nee, dat zeg ik niet om te slijmen, of misschien? Nee, toch niet.) Maar goed, ik ben nu dus radeloos en wacht wanhopig op het advies van mijn superslimme, stoere, ouwe vriend! _

_Schrijf snel!_

_Liefs,_

_José.  
_DS&DSDS&DSDS&DS

_Sirius en Regulus als in Sirius en Regulus Zwarts? Als dat zo is, keer die vriend van je je rug toe en ren heel hard weg. Als die sukkel zijn broer wil vinden, dan is het zijn probleem, maar zorg dat je nooit in de buurt van Zwarts komt. Wist je dat die mij probeerde te vermoorden tijdens mijn vijfde jaar? Ik zeg je nog een keer: zorg dat je uit de buurt blijft van de Zwartsen, voor je eigen veiligheid!_

_Als je dan nog steeds zo zeker weet dat je Rob wilt opzoeken; hier is zijn adres:_

_Vijandenbuurt, Bruizende straat 44, Burningham._

_Liefs,_

_Severus. _

**Dan nu de bedankjes:**

**Annetje: I love you for reviewing! ****Jeminee, jij reageert echt vaak en daar ben ik echt blij mee! Hoezo ga je dan je excuses aanbieden voor weinig reviewen? Ben je gek of zo? (Oké in mijn hoofd klonk het beter!) Bedankt dat je mijn hints leuk vond! Ik ook, het is lachen om ze te verzinnen!**

**Enelaya: Ja, ik ben gemeen, ik geef het toe. Mijn hint was ook gemeen, want het was wel een hele doordenker… Maar goed, je hebt op gezocht wat het betekend en ongetwijfeld ontdekt dat het betekent 'er zit een addertje onder het gras' als je je ook nog hebt afgevraagd waarom ik dat dan niet hebt geschreven ga je behoorlijk de goede kant op! **

**Love Fantasy: Ik wou José met al mijn hart betrapt laten worden, maar dan loopt de hele verhaallijn in de soep, en het is nogal onaardig als mijn hints dan niet meer klopten, dan vonden mensen het plot uit en klopte het niet meer! Op zich is dat natuurlijk humor, maar toch….**

**En de hint is: Wat Severus een ongevaarlijke oplossing lijkt voor zijn probleem Maarten maakt mogelijk dat ik dit verhaal schrijf. **


	7. Het leven van Roberteus Zwadderich

**Hallo allemaal! Weer een nieuw hoofdstuk in dit verhaal! (Dat rijmt, heb ik expres gedaan, goed hé?) Ja, ja, ik weet het, dit is uitzonderlijk snel voor mij, maar het is niet al te lang….. Dit is zeg maar effe tussendoor….**

**Nou ja, waarom heb ik het nu al gepost? Omdat ik volgende week in Berlijn zit (!) met school, dus dan kan ik het niet plaatsen. Dat betekent natuurlijk wel dat ik niet onmiddellijk kan reageren, alhoewel ik eigenlijk vind dat je binnen 2 dagen moet reageren…. Dus dat spijt mij heel erg!**

**Verder is er nog iets: ik heb een review gekregen van iemand die zichzelf (anoniem) '**VERDOEMME GEFT DA TRUG!' **noemt.** VERDOEMME GEFT DA TRUG!, **ik ben bang dat ik je niet helemaal heb begrepen. Alhoewel ik wel geloof dat het veel met neuken, Harry, Ron en Draco verkrachten (nee, volgens mij werden Harry en Ron niet verkracht, als ik het goed begreep verkrachtten zij Draco… ) te maken heeft. Ach, er is niets mis met een bloemrijke fantasie.**

**Waar wel wat mis mee is, is dat je mij dit twee keer hebt gestuurd. Op hoofdstuk 1. Als review. Das dan weer een beetje jammer. Ook jammer is dat ik geen e-mail adres of profielnaam heb, zodat ik niet kon reageren. Ben je trouwens familie van '**PROFESSOR BALTHAZAR BOMA'

**Want opvallend genoeg heeft die ongeveer dezelfde begrijpelijkheid (á la nul!!), woordenschat en reviewde hij op hetzelfde verhaal (!) van mij, op hoofdstuk 2…. Wat heel opvallend is, want je kunt op dezelfde computer niet twee keer reviewen op hetzelfde hoofdstuk, wat mij het idee aan de hand doet dat jij eerst dit verhaal hebt geplaatst en toen nog wat losse kreten hebt geplaatst die nergens op sloegen.**

**Naja, ik wou je dus even vriendelijk bedanken voor je inspirerende review en zeggen dat ik hem verwijder zodra ik heb uitgevonden hoe dat moet. (Heeft iemand een idee??) **

_Sirius en Regulus als in Sirius en Regulus Zwarts? Als dat zo is, keer die vriend van je je rug toe en ren heel hard weg. Als die sukkel zijn broer wil vinden, dan is het zijn probleem, maar zorg dat je nooit in de buurt van Zwarts komt. Wist je dat die mij probeerde te vermoorden tijdens mijn vijfde jaar? Ik zeg je nog een keer: zorg dat je uit de buurt blijft van de Zwartsen, voor je eigen veiligheid!_

_Als je dan nog steeds zo zeker weet dat je Rob wilt opzoeken; hier is zijn adres:_

_Vijandenbuurt, Bruizende straat 44, Burningham._

_Liefs,_

_Severus. _

DS&DSDS&DSDS&DS

_Ja ze heetten Zwarts van achteren…. Maar wat is er gebeurd in jullie vijfde jaar? Heeft hij je proberen te vermoorden? Hemeltje!! Maar dat zegt toch niet dat Regulus net zo is? Arm kind, om zo'n broer te hebben!!! Ik verwacht per ommegaande een uitgebreide beschrijving van de gebeurtenissen in jullie vijfde jaar, inclusief motieven en de reden waarom Zwarts nooit van school is getrapt. En nee, dat is geen vraag, dat is een commando._

_Ja ik weet nog steeds zeker dat ik Rob wil opzoeken, dat heb ik Regulus belooft, en ik hou mijn beloftes, onafhankelijk van wat ik later over de persoon aan wie ik hem gedaan heb ontdek. Regulus is trouwens nog steeds mijn vriend. Ik geloof niet zo in dat uit zijn buurt blijven voor mijn eigen veiligheid. Ben ik ook niet zo goed in._

_Hartstikke bedankt voor het adres! Het komt me bekent voor, maar waarvan?_

_Knuffeltjes,_

_José._

DS&DSDS&DSDS&DS

_Zwarts dacht dat het leuk was om mij te laten opvreten door zijn vriend, die op dat moment net een getransformeerde Weerwolf was. Motief? Had ie niet, zo'n moeilijk woord kende hij hoogstwaarschijnlijk niet eens. Waarom hij niet van school was getrapt? Zwarts was net weg gelopen van huis en zou waarschijnlijk gelyncht worden als hij zich thuis zou vertonen. Ik moest beloven dat ik aan niemand zou vertellen dat Lupos een weerwolf was en dat was het, ik kon gaan._

_Ik adviseer je nog een keer met klem om te zorgen dat je zo ver mogelijk uit de buurt van beide Zwartsen blijft. Als je dan zo graag die Regulus een kans wil geven, blijf uit de buurt van de oudste Zwarts!!! GA NIET MET HEM MEE ALS HIJ ZIJN BROER OPZOEKT! Ik vertrouw op je gezonde verstand José, stel me niet teleur. _

DS&DSDS&DSDS&DS

Robs eerste levensjaren waren gevuld met overdaad geweest. Hij was de oudste –en enigste- zoon van zowel zijn vader en zijn moeder, en dus hun erfgenaam. Zijn beide ouders waren afstammelingen van rijke puurbloed families. Zijn moeder kwam uit de weelderige Zwadderich-familie, zijn vader was een Potter.

Naast een goede naam en veel respect hadden zijn ouders een overmatige hoeveelheid oud geld van hun families gekregen. En dit fortuin zou Rob erven, dus kreeg hij alles wat hij wenste. Niemand was zo gek om zichzelf in een slecht daglicht te zetten tegenover een jongen die later duizenden huurmoordenaars zou kunnen inhuren, alhoewel je over het algemeen genoeg hebt aan één huurmoordenaar.

Robs leven was goed geweest en hij was echt verwend. Maar de wind sloeg om toen de zomervakantie van zijn elfde verjaardag verstreek en er nog steeds geen brief kwam van Zweinstein. Toegegeven, Rob had nog nooit iets raars gedaan als hij boos of van streek was, maar hij was dan ook nooit boos of van streek, niemand zou gek genoeg zijn om hem boos of van streek te maken.

Robs moeder was naar Zweinstein gegaan om, om opheldering te vragen. Het antwoord van Perkamentus maakte dat mevrouw Zwadderich in moest zien wat ze niet wilde weten: Rob was een snul. En dat terwijl haar ex-man en die nietsnut van een ex-vrouw van hem –die allebei dreuzels waren, nota bene!- wel een heks hadden gekregen!!!

Mevrouw Zwadderich was woest, nee, uitzinnig. Ze krijste de buurt bij elkaar, sloeg haar zoon in elkaar en, toen ze genoeg bedaard was om helder na te denken, nam haar zoon alles af wat hij bezat en dumpte hem in het weeshuis waar ook Serpentes had gezeten. Nee, mevrouw Zwadderich was geen liefhebbende moeder.

Toen Rob jong was hadden de jongens van het dorp hem wel eens gepest. Hij had zich tegen hen leren verweren door een grote hoeveelheid spieren te kweken. In het weeshuis probeerden de oudere jongens hem te pesten, maar Rob sloeg harder terug dan ze hem sloegen. Ook begon hij nu zelf andere kinderen te pesten, want dat kon hij nu. Hij had geen medelijden met zijn slachtoffers, omdat hij niet genoeg hersens of inlevingsvermogen bezat om in te zien dat hij iets fout had gedaan. Rob begon steeds vaker een robbetje te vechten.

Nu hij de leeftijd van zestien had bereikt had Roberteus Amondeus Zwadderich voor niemand respect meer. Er waren nog weinig jongens die ouder dan hij waren en die waren sowieso te bang om hem iets aan te doen. Bovendien zou zijn vader het personeel wat geld toestoppen als ze 'beter' voor Rob zorgden, wat Rob een soort immuniteit tegen autoritaire straffen opleverde.

De enige die door Rob gerespecteerd werd was helaas al lang dood. Hij kon zich nog goed herinneren hoe Serpentes hem had gezegd dat hij zijn spierballen in stand moest houden. Vanaf dat moment was zijn respect gaan groeien totdat het een immense omvang had aan genomen. Het feit dat Serpentes dood was zorgde ervoor dat ze zijn respect ook nooit meer kon verspelen en was dus voordelig.

Dat de enige die Rob respecteerde dood was, is natuurlijk treurig, maar wil niet zeggen dat het niet mogelijk is dat er een nieuwe idool voor Rob zou opstaan. Feitelijk kwam de gegadigde er op dit moment aan. Het was José.

**En dan wil ik nu wat **_**lieve **_**reviewers bedanken!:**

**Love Fantasy: Yay, wel hier is wéér een niewe chap, dus wees maar weer benieuwd!**

**Annetje: Arme jij, slecht in aanwijzingen oplossen? Nou dan is het tijd dat ik een tip ga geven die héél erg goed gaat helpen! Speciaal voor jou is deze hint ontworpen! Ik doe mijn best om 'best' in de wacht te slepen! Ik ben zo blij dat ik al 'beter' heb! **

**Hint van het hoofdstuk: Deze keer een hint die je laat zien hoeveel mensen van een bepaalde soort ik zoek, dat moet wel helpen denk ik:**

**Drie zullen sterven,**

**Twee zullen daar verantwoordelijk voor zijn,**

**Eén zal overleven waar anderen zullen sterven…..**


	8. José ontmoet Rob en Severus beschuldigd

**Ik neem aan dat jullie dit niet onverwacht lang vinden hebben geduurd, maar voor mij lijkt dit wel ****héél**** lang. Want achter het verloop van dit hoofdstuk zit een verhaal: ik had het al een keer bijna af. Toen wiste de harde schijf zichzelf. ****Damn**

**Na een hele week zonder computer –ik begon op steeds vreemdere manieren mijn ****computer-kick**** te verkrijgen, toppunt was die keer dat ik bij mijn opa en oma op de computer zat terwijl zij er niet waren. Ik hoorde voetstappen en besefte dat er een inbreker was. Wat deed ik? Ik negeerde de inbreker gewoon (volgens mijn theorie doet een inbreker mensen niets aan, behalve als hij betrapt wordt, dus daar ging ik niet voor) en ging rustig op de computer…- kregen we hem gelukkig weer terug!**

**Maar de bestanden waren voor eeuwig verloren, inclusief dit hoofdstuk. Dus… begon ik opnieuw! In een uur had ik dit hele hoofdstuk herschreven. Dat was vorige week. Maar… vo****or het eerst in mij****n leven had ik ****géén**** zin om het te posten, dus deed ik het niet. Maar nu! Ja NU! Heb ik zin om het te posten en dat ga ik dan zo ook doen.**

**Maar goed, even over op een ander onderwerp: een verzoek! Wil iedere idiote, puberende, vrouwelijke ****slet****/koningin zijn idioterie uit mijn buurt houden? Wil zij ook vooral mij op geen enkele manier benadelen met haar buitensporige gedrag? Zou zij bijvoorbeeld, als ze zich samen met mij op een tennistraining bevind, niet de hele tennistraining stil willen leggen, gewoonweg omdat ze weigert ballen te rapen? Bij voorbaat dank!**** (JA! Dat gebeurde dus écht op mijn laatste training. Ze had de bal niet goed terug geslagen en de sanctie daarop is 4 ballen pakken, ze weigerde, omdat ze vond dat de tennisleraar de bal niet goed had aangeslagen…) **

**Dat allemaal gezegd wil ik graag jullie aandacht richten op mijn verhaal. **

Rob Zwadderich was één van die heerlijk simpele mensen. Er waren maar twee mogelijkheden als hij je een bevel gaf; óf je volgde het op, en werd misschien in elkaar geslagen, óf je volgde het niet op, en werd zeker in elkaar geslagen. Zo simpel lag het. En, alhoewel de mogelijkheid groot was dat je een paar klappen op zou lopen, mensen waardeerden het feit dat het wel duidelijk was wat je aan Rob had. Of tenminste, dat dacht Rob.

Als iemand ooit een psychiater op Rob los zou laten zou deze hoogstwaarschijnlijk zeggen dat Rob zich in een zorgwekkend patroon van gewelddadigheid bevond, maar niemand was moedig –of suïcidaal- genoeg om een psychiater op Rob los te laten. Er was overigens ook geen die psychiater die moedig –of, alweer suïcidaal- genoeg was om met Rob te praten.

Maar goed, dit zorgwekkende patroon van gewelddadigheid zou snel verbroken worden. Door niemand minder dan een lichtelijk geïrriteerde José.

Rob werd op een mooie maandagmorgen het kantoor van mevrouw Koort in geleid. "Rob, dit is José en ze komt je bezoeken, ik geef jullie twee wat privacy, goedendag." En mevrouw Koort verdween weer door de deur.

Rob had geen zin om hier te zijn; buiten was het een perfect weertje om kleine kinderen te leren zwemmen, oftewel in het dichtbij gelegen meer te gooien en te kijken of ze verdronken. Maar néé! In plaats daarvan moest hij met dit meissie in een kantoortje gaan zitten, dus zei Rob: "Ik mot niet met jou praten, rot op!" Hij liet zijn spierbundels zien om deze woorden kracht bij te zetten.

Maar José leek niet geïntimideerd - zoals ze had moeten doen- en glimlachte alleen maar. "Ook een goedemorgen. Neem alsjeblieft daar plaats." Zei ze met een kalme hoffelijkheid die ze van Perkamentus had afgekeken. "Ik wil graag wat dingen met je bespreken. Ik weet niet of je mij nog herkend, maar.."

Verder dan dat kwam ze overigens niet, want Rob gromde: "zei ik niet dat je op mot rotten?" José glimlachte toegefelijk en zei vriendelijk dat hij dat inderdaad had gezegd. "Wat doe je hier dan nog? Mot ik je effe verrot rammem, ofzo?" José grinnikte nu. "Dat is niet nodig, zou ik zo zeggen. Ik wil alleen dat je even gaat zitten, zodat ik je kan uitleggen wie ik ben en waarom ik je wil spreken."

Met een woedend gezicht keek Rob haar aan. Hij ging noch zitten, noch sloeg hij erop los en dat interpreteerde José als een 'ja, José, ga alsjeblieft verder! Ik ben toch zo benieuwd wat je te zeggen hebt.' En dus nam ze zelf plaats op de stoel van mevrouw Koort. "Ik heet José, we hebben elkaar al eerder ontmoet, op een niet al te prettige aangelegenheid. Een begrafenis om precies te zijn.

Zoals je zelf ongetwijfeld weet, ben jij de half- broer van een zekere Serpentes. Nou wil het toeval dat ik haar half-zus ben. Zei ik nou toeval? Zo toevallig is het natuurlijk niet, want om die reden ben ik je komen opzoeken." José glimlachte alsof dat alles verklaarde.

Rob stond als bevroren. Serpentes, het enige menselijke wezen –of welk wezen dan ook- waar hij respect voor had gehad. Het drong langzaam tot hem door, want de gedachte liep enkele seconden vertraging op door overbelasting van zijn brein. "Oh." Bracht hij uit en nam plaats op de andere stoel in het vertrek.

"Nou, nu we weer kennisgemaakt hebben, zou ik graag willen weten hoe het met je gaat." Zei José. Het klonk als een amper verhuld bevel en Rob vatte het dan ook zo op. "Oh, nou, wel gôe. Ze zijn wel oké hier en niemand is zo stom om lullig tegen mij te doen. Alleen de school is balen. Is zo kut, ben ik net leuk bezig met wat andere leerlingen, motten we naar school."

José grinnikte. "En, heb je vrienden? Vijanden?" Rob haalde zijn schouders op. "Iedereen is mijn vriend. En ze zoude wel stom bennen als ze m'n vijand ware." José knikte instemmend. Stiekem glimlachte ze om Rob's platte accent. Het was duidelijk dat hij dat accent zichzelf had aangemeten, want Serpentes had haar eens toevertrouwd dat haar moeder woest was geworden als je minder dan beschaafd Nederlands sprak.

"En de begeleiders, hoe zijn die?" vroeg José door. Rob haalde zijn schouders op. "Als ze moeilijk gaan doen zeg ik dat ze op motten rotten." José begon zich af te vragen of dat een standaardzin was van Rob. "En doen ze dat?" Rob grijnsde op een manier die alleen domme, maar supersterke bodyguards konden evenaren. "Ja, 'tuurlijk… ze bennen niet stom."

José begon steeds beter te beseffen hoe Rob's wereld eruit zag. Niemand was stom genoeg om hem iets te ontzeggen en dus kon hij alles nemen. Het vreemde was dat ze hier nog steeds zat en dat hij haar nog steeds niets aan had gedaan. Rob was altijd de baas, maar met haar niet. Bij haar stond hij het toe dat ze zijn commando's negeerde en de leiding over nam.

Wat José niet begreep was dat ze een plaats in Rob's hart had veroverd en dat ze voortaan alles van hem zou kunnen vragen wat ze maar wou.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soms, als hij onredelijk was, als hij het even niet meer aan kon, dan gaf hij háár er de schuld van. Was zij het niet, die hem uit zijn isolatie van pesterijen had gehaald? Was zij het niet geweest die hem zelfvertrouwen had gegeven, genoeg zelfvertrouwen om te geloven dat populaire, stoere Maarten écht met hem om zou willen gaan?

Was zij het niet geweest die hem nodig had gehad, die hem als spion tegenover Marten had willen gebruiken? Was dat niet de reden van hun ontluikende vriendschap geweest? Ja, Severus wist nu dat, dat zo was geweest. Hij had het gelezen in haar dagboeken. _Severus__ Sneep is een jongen van mijn leeftijd met een chronisch gebrek aan zelfvertrouwen, ik denk dat ik hem gebruik, ik heb met hem te doen._

Severus lachte sarcastisch. _Een jongen van mijn leeftijd met een chronisch gebrek aan zelfvertrouwen. _ Nee, Serpentes had veel zelfvertrouwen gehad als zij elke dag door de hele groep vernederd werd. Zíj had veel zelfvertrouwen gehad als ze in de bak door grote bullebakken die nou toevallig boddybuilden in elkaar werd getramd. Zij had zelfvertrouwen gehad als háár vader haar 'een stuk ongeluk' noemde.

En dan die passages waar in stond: _Ik ga me steeds meer aan __Severus__ hechtten, dat moet stoppen, het vertroebeld mijn blik. Ik verlies mijn doel uit het oog. Ik mag niet falen, dat zou niet alleen mijn dood betekenen, maar ook die van professor __Waffelaar_Nou ze had gelijk gehad, bedacht Severes sardonisch. Ze had gefaald en ze was gestorven, net zoals professor Waffelaar.

Maar professor Waffelaar had het verdiend. Híj had haar de dood in gestuurd! 'Maar ik hield wel van haar', an m'n hoela! Hij had het gelezen in haar dagboeken. Hij had gegruweld van wat hij las, maar hij had het wel gelezen. Het hele vreselijke verhaal. Op een dag had professor Waffelaar Serpentes naar zijn kantoor geroepen.

"Ik heb een vreselijke ziekte opgelopen toen ik plaats nam op de stoel van het schoolhoofd. De ziekte is zeldzaam, maar in principe komt het hier op neer: als Zwadderich het er niet mee eens zou zijn geweest met de keuze van een schoolhoofd dan wordt deze vervloekt. De vloek zorgt ervoor dat ik vreselijke pijnen moet doorstaan en uiteindelijk zal sterven. De enige remedie is als een erfgenaam van Zwadderich bereid is zijn bloed af te staan aan het schoolhoofd.

Het is geen makkelijke beslissing en één die elke dag weer opnieuw zal moeten worden gemaakt. Ik moet het bloed namelijk vers hebben. Er bestaan maar twee erfgenamen van Zwadderich. Jij bent er één van, de andere is Marten Vilijn. Ik zou je willen vragen om over mijn vraag na te denken." Serpentes had meteen 'ja' gezegd en elke dag daarna opnieuw.

Ze moest hem elke avond bezoeken en enkele druppels bloed aan zijn drankje toevoegen. Zo kwam het dat ze elkaar elke avond zagen en er iets begon te groeien. Serpentes vroeg zijn advies bij kleine probleempjes, hij gaf die en ze kregen een band. En uiteindelijk werden ze verliefd. Ze was dol op hem en hij op haar, of tenminste dat was wat Serpentes schreef, maar volgens Severus gebruikte hij haar gewoon.

Op een dag had Waffelaar op de één of andere manier te horen gekregen dat hij extra op Marten moest letten. Het was een anonieme tip geweest. En Waffelaar stuurde Serpentes erop af, maar omdat zij geen Zwadderaar was moest ze hulp zoeken, een spion hebben. Ze had een ongelukkig kind in Zwadderich nodig, het liefst iemand die voor haar charmes ontvankelijk was. Dat was Severus. Ze gebruikte hem zonder dat hij het door had.

Ja, soms, als hij heel onredelijk was, als hij het even niet meer aankon, dan gaf hij haar de schuld.

**En, zoals een actrice die de Oscar heeft gewonnen, wil ik nog wat mensen bedanken. Iedereen die dit verhaal leest in het algemeen en de volgende mensen in het bijzonder:**

**Annetje****: Heb ik je wel eens verteld dat ik van je hou? Ja, meerdere malen, maar daar gaat het niet om. Heb ik je ook wel eens verteld dat je bijna geniaal bent? Twee van de drie zitten ****idd**** in mijn hint; maar welke van de drie, en nog belangrijker, wat zijn ze: dode, moordenaar, of overlevende? Misschien kan je het met deze hint uitvogelen, in ieder geval; tot nu toe zou jij de ****geniaal-prijs**** winnen! Zorg dat je hem behoudt :P**

**Love ****Fantasy****: Het is de bedoeling dat ik het spannend maak, niet waar? Maar even een vraagje: ****Perfectico****, is dat echt Italiaans/Spaans, of is het een niet-bestaand, maar nu ****wel-bestaand**** woord? **

**Hint van het hoofdstuk:**

**Zij die iets te bewijzen**** hadden aan een man**** wie****n****s**** naam**** men verzwijgt**** zullen verraden en dat lijdt tot twee doden en een overlevende. Eén van hen maakt ook een derde slachtoffer. ****Jente**** kijkt stiekem om zich heen en**** wijst dan naar ****Voldemort****, onder tussen fluistert ze de woorden 'een man wiens naam men verzwijgt…****') **


	9. Waarin wordt verraden

**Hier is jullie auteurtje weer… Ik heb jullie niets te vertellen, dus lees mijn verhaal, zou ik zeggen. Want, natuurlijk zegt het verhaal meer over de auteur zelf dan over de hoofdpersonen. ;) (Ik kijk in jullie zielen!!! MUAHAHAHA!)**

Severus borg net zijn laatste ampul met drakentranen op toen hij een tikje op het raam hoorde. Achter het glas zat een uil. Severus herkende het dier als één van de schooluilen van Zweinstein. José zou hem nooit een brief met een schooluil sturen, waarom zou ze? Ze had toch haar eigen 'schoonheid', zoals ze haar uil genoemd had.

Stiekem vroeg Severus zich af of die voorliefde voor vreemde namen in de familie zat; Serpentes had haar Zwarte Weduwe ook Black Widow genoemd, en wie noemt zijn feniks in hemelsnaam Felix, behalve Serpentes dan.

Als de uil niet van José afkomstig was, maar wel van Zweinstein waren er nog twee verschillende mensen die hem hadden kunnen schrijven: Minerva en Albus. Severus liet de uil binnen en haalde de enveloppe van zijn **(A.N. de uils, niet die van Severus!) **poot. Het bleek dat de brief van de laatste afkomstig was.

_Beste Severus,_

_Ik hoop dat je in goede gezondheid verkeerd. Ik ben bang dat ik enkele uren van je vrije tijd zal moeten vragen voor de zaak van het grotere doel. Als je zo vriendelijk zou willen zijn om mij die uren te gunnen hoop ik je te zien in de Zweinskop, om 16.00 vanmiddag. Ik heb daar een kamer gereserveerd op de tweede verdieping met nummer 13._

_Verder ben ik verheugd om je mede te delen dat het José goed gaat. Haar rapport voor de kerstvakantie ziet er ook prima uit, al vraag ik me af hoe dat haar lukt tussen al haar strafwerk door. Het is interessant om te zien hoe José zich ontwikkeld, in zowel het sociale als het persoonlijke spectrum. _

_Ik heb trouwens een schilderij van haar bijgesloten, dat mijn leraar MAV, Art Istiek, me discreet (en zonder José's medeweten, moet ik bekennen) heeft toegespeeld. Het betreft hier een portret van jou, mijn vriend. En geloof me, het lijkt. Art is zeer te spreken over het talent van José, hij gaat zelfs zo ver om haar zijn" beste leerling tot nu toe" te noemen. Daar liegen haar cijfers voor MAV dan ook niet over._

_Maar goed, je hebt meer dan genoeg tijd om al het voorgenoemde met José zelf te bespreken, want de kerstvakantie begint morgen al. Ik hoop je vanmiddag te zien._

_In de hoop dat je in goede gezondheid verkeerd,_

_Albus Perkamentus. _

Severus bekeek het schilderij dat, zodra Severus las dat Perkamentus een schilderij van José had bijgesloten, was verschenen. Het was inderdaad een treffend portret van hemzelf. Vaag vroeg hij zich af hoe professor Art Istiek een schilderij had kunnen meenemen zonder José's medeweten. Dat was Severus nog nooit gelukt. Of het nou om een schilderij ging of iets anders, deed er wat dat betreft niet zoveel toe.

Natuurlijk zou Severus ervoor zorgen dat hij op tijd in de Zweinskop was. Perkamentus vroeg dat soort dingen altijd beleefd, maar het was altijd bedoeld als een bevel en zo vatte men het over het algemeen ook op. Als Perkamentus je iets vroeg zei je niet nee; dat was één van de natuurwetten, of zo goed als.

Dus nam Severus de zak met brandstof en reisde hij af naar het haardvuur van de Zweinskop. Het was vier uur en Severus besloot daarom maar meteen door te lopen naar kamer 13.

De Zweinskop is een café dat bekend staat om zijn louche reputatie. Hier komt het uitschot van de maatschappij en de meeste bezoekers hier hebben wel wat op hun geweten. Hier komen de kruimeldieven en de wittebroodbandieten. Hier wordt geheeld en kleine criminele praktijkjes gerund.

Het café ziet eruit alsof het jaren niet is schoongemaakt, en te oordelen naar de lucht is dat ook zo. Al met al was het Severus een raadsel waarom de rijke Perkamentus hem in hemelsnaam in de Zweinskop wilde ontmoeten en niet in een betere drankgelegenheid zoals de drie bezemstelen.

Voorzichtig beklom Severus de trap, er voor zorgend dat hij de leuning niet overmatig aanraakte. De treden kraakten en gaven Severus het idee alsof het gebouw kreunde en steunde van ouderdom. Ook de tweede verdieping lag vol met stof.

Vanachter de deur naar kamer 13 klonk een vreemde, harde stem. Verbaasd liep Severus naar de deur toe, daar hoorde hij wat de stem in werkelijkheid zei:

"Hij die de macht heeft om de Heer van het Duister te overwinnen nadert...   
het kind van hen die hem driemaal hebben getrotseerd, geboren aan het einde van de zevende maand... De heer van….." Iemand greep hem bij zijn arm en trok hem naar achter.

Weg van de deur, weg van de profetie. De overloop over, de trap af en uiteindelijk door de deur naar buiten. De persoon gooide Severus op de grond. Toen hij opkeek zag hij wie het was: Tom, de barkeeper.

De deur sloeg dicht en daar lag Severus, zomaar op de weg door Zweinsveld, maar dit interesseerde hem allerminst. Wat hij net gehoord had was een profetie. Een profetie over Heer Voldemort. Het verhaalde over een kind dat zou geboren worden tijdens de zevende maand, van ouders die de Heer van het Duister drie keer hadden getrotseerd.

Een profetie kon uitkomen, maar dat gebeurde lang niet altijd. Als hij deze informatie doorspeelde aan de Heer van het Duister zou hij onder zijn opdracht uitkomen. Dan zou hij niemand hoeven te vermoorden om zijn loyaliteit te bewijzen. Hij bracht dan wel een kind in gevaar.

Nou was dat laatste niet onoverkomelijk, hij kon bijvoorbeeld met Perkamentus samen uitzoeken wie het kind was en het samen met zijn ouders verbergen. Misschien werd er zelfs geen kind geboren in Juli. Misschien telde de profetie vanaf de eerste maand van de Romeinse of Chineze jaarteling, of misschien klopte de profetie helemaal niet.

Severus besefte wat de keuze was: met zekerheid iemands leven nemen, of bijdragen aan de mogelijkheid dat er iemand zou sterven, iets wat lang niet zeker was. Hij moest kiezen twee kwaden, maar welke van de twee zou hij kiezen? Welke van de twee zou Serpentes hebben gekozen?

Een regel uit Serpentes dagboek schoot hem te binnen. _Soms moet je risico's nemen, mensen in gevaar brengen, om andere mensen te redden. Soms moet je mensen in gevaar brengen en daar moet je ook de verantwoordelijkheid voor opeisen. _Serpentes zei dat hij het moest doen en dat hij daar de verantwoordelijkheid voor moest dragen. Dat was de reden waarom Severus Maarten over de profetie vertelde, zonder eerst overleg te hebben met Perkamentus.

**En ik ga iets heel origineels doen: Ik ga mensen bedanken:**

**Stetje: Bedankt voor je hartstikke lieve review! Ik vond het geweldig om het te lezen!**

**Love Fantasy: Je hebt wat twee mensen gelijk. Deze mensen heb je er ook nog eens één in de goede categorie geplaatst ook, nu ben jij de gene die in aanmerking komt voor de geniaalprijs. Mensen ik heb een tip voor jullie: leg Love Fantasy's lijstje naast dat van Annetje en zie welke 2 overeen komen , nou die zijn goed, en dan moet je alleen nog eentje in een andere categorie plaatsen… **

**Hint van het hoofdstuk: In dit hoofdstuk ben je indirect met 2 soon-to-be doden en de overlevende in aanraking gekomen. Nu zou je toch zomaar kunnen weten wie de drie doden zijn, de ene overlevende en met moeite misschien ook de rest. Kom op! Ik vertrouw op je! **


	10. Deal 2

**Gegroet Lezers en lezeressen. Ik heb een opdracht voor jullie: Voordat je dit verhaal mag lezen moet je een dansje doen en drie keer op F8 drukken… GRAPJE!! Nee, ****effe**** serieus, het leven is niet zomaar een lolletje! Stel je voor dat je het te leuk maakt, dat kan niet hé? Alweer, GRAPJE!! (Joh, wat ben ik toch ****schijtlollig****…) Sorry hoor, maar ik ben high van die laatste drug, die ik net uitgeprobeerd heb, of nog van die daarvoor, dat weet ik niet helemaal en volgens mij helpen die 15 biertjes ook**** niet**** mee, eigenlijk is het een wonder dat ik nog kan ****tiepen****eh**** typen, ****eh****tijpen****eh**** nee, nou ja laat maar…. En alweer, GRAPJE!! (Zei ik dat ik ****schijtlollig**** was? Dat neem ik terug. Ik ben ****superdupersuper****schijtlollig****, en waarschijnlijk**** de enige**** die dit een beetje grappig vind…) Oh BTW ik raak geen drugs noch biertjes aan. Drugs omdat je stom bent om daar**** aan te beginnen en biertjes om****dat wijn ****wél**** lekker smaakt…**

**Maar goed, voordat ik ****té**** lollig wordt (bestaat dat dan?) zou ik maar mijn verhaal lezen. **

Regulus durfde niet te gaan. Elke keer weer zag José hem het papiertje tussen zijn vingers verkreukelen om het dan weer plat te strijken. Elke keer als ze hem ernaar vroeg ontweek hij haar ogen en zei hij dat hij het nog niet wist. Maar hij wist het _wel, _José wist het zeker, hij durfde niet. En dus bood ze aan om polshoogte te nemen. Kijken hoe hij zou reageren, zei ze, zodat hij zich niet zo onzeker hoefde te voelen. Regulus stemde toe.

Het was de avond vóórdat ze naar huis zouden gaan voor de kerstvakantie en dus verliet ze de school stiekem via het haardvuur. Bij de lekke ketel stapte ze eruit. Ze zou nog even moeten lopen door Londen, voordat ze bij de Beheerderskade uitkwam, en dus was ze blij dat ze zich goed had voorbereid en haar gympies had aan gedaan. _Je zou dat hele eind maar moeten tippelen op hoge hakken._ Niet dat ze ooit hakken droeg, maar toch….

De Beheerderskade was een niet al te brede straat met aan beide kanten flatgebouwen. 'Appartement' was een groot woord voor de woningen, maar blijkbaar vond Pippeling, of Zwarts als die het had opgeschreven, appartement beter klinken. De straat zag er verlaten en vervallen uit. Weinig licht viel erin en de vuilnisbakken lagen om.

Hoe dichter José kwam bij nummer 48, hoe lichter de straat en hoe groter de woningen begonnen te worden. Misschien was er nog hoop voor Zwarts. Nummer 48 was een groot gebouw dat er uit zag alsof er inderdaad appartementen in waren. Ze drukte haar vinger op de bel voor nummer 12.

De man die opnam met "Motje?" klonk precies als Regulus en even dacht José dat Regulus haar voor de gek had gehouden. "Simpelweg een kleine boodschap brengen van de wereld der betoveringen." José dacht dat hem dit wel zou duidelijk maken dat ze een heks was. "Ik heb geen hoer besteld." José staarde naar het paneel waaruit de woorden kwamen en knipperde met haar ogen.

"P..p.pardon? Ik ben géén hoer!" Zwarts zuchtte en zei: "nee, natuurlijk niet, je bent een escorte, maar ik heb je niet besteld." José staarde nog steeds naar het paneel. "Weer mis. Ik ben wel charmant, dat geef ik toe, maar ik ben vooral een heks, een héél beledigde heks als ik eerlijk mag zijn." Aan de andere kant hoorde ze een andere man lachen. "Way to go, sluipvoet!"

Er klonk een buzzer en de deur opende zich. José keek er niet al te verbaasd van op, want ze had ook een dreuzelvriendin die in een flat woonde, maar toch voelde ze zich weer verwonderd dat dreuzels dit met technologie konden bereiken. Ze nam de lift, want ze had geen zin om, na een halfuur wandelen, ook nog eens trap te lopen. Ze stapte uit op de eerste verdieping, precies tegenover appartement 12, waar Sirius Zwarts al stond te wachten.

Hij was een oudere vorm van Regulus. Charmant en goed verzorgd was hij, en bovendien had hij dezelfde hoge jukbeenderen. Achter hem stond een jongen met verward haar en bruine ogen te lachen. "Sluipvoet, ik wist niet dat je een pedo was. Dit kind is 17." José keek hem geshockeerd aan. "16 eigenlijk, maar ik ben dáár niet voor hier." Sirius Zwarts lachte en de jongen achter hem ging met zijn hand door zijn haar.

Het bleef even stil, maar José doorbrak de stilte met een 'Jullie weten natuurlijk dat het onbeleefd is om de visite buiten de deur te houden…' Zwarts knikte. "Um… juist, kom binnen." José knikte minzaam en liep langs de twee jongens naar binnen. Ze kwam de woonkamer in en nam een stoel. "Neem een stoel." Zei ze tegen de jongens, die knikten en braaf deden wat ze zij. Zwarts scheen even vergeten te zijn dat het zijn huis was en dat ze hem dus eigenlijk niet mocht comanderen.

"Nou wat is de boodschap?" Zwarts had zichzelf weer terug gevonden. "Oh, er is enkel een kleine Zwarts die zich afvraagt waarom er niet reageert wordt op de brieven, die hij zegt elke dag te schrijven." Sirius keek een beetje geconfronteerd en was zichzelf weer kwijt. De jongen naast hem hing een beetje naar voren in zijn stoel om Sirius gezicht nog eens goed te bekijken. José besloot Sirius een kans te geven om zichzelf te herwinnen en vroeg aan de jongen: "En jij bent?"

De jongen keek even naar haar en zei: "James." Daarna keerde hij terug naar het bestuderen van Sirius. José rolde haar ogen. "_James_, heb je niet geleerd dat het _onbeleefd_ is om mensen aan te gapen?" James keek niet op of om. "Jawel, maar het is ook onbeleefd om je beloftes te breken. En wij hebben elkaar beloofd om alles te vertellen, nietwaar Sluipvoet? Zelfs Remus heeft ons zijn geheim verteld en daarom ben ik nog al geshockeerd dat jij dat niet doet."

Sirius keek zijn vriend niet aan toen hij antwoordde. "Ik verkeerde onder de veronderstelling dat je dat niet zo belangrijk vond." James stond op en fluisterde op een harde toon in Sirius oor. "Zulke leugens, Sirius. Maar daar hebben we het later over, nu hebben we een gast." Hij keerde terug naar zijn plaats en knikte naar José. "Vertel over Regulus."

José glimlachte een beetje. "Hij is groter geworden sinds de laatste keer je hem zag, neem ik aan." Ze knikte naar Sirius. "Heeft nu een grote groep vrienden en een nog grotere groep aanbidders. Hij bespeelt ze als een viool, behoorlijk amusant, moet ik toegeven. Hij is niet al te druk, helpt me soms als ik een stunt wil uithalen, maar dan klaagt hij altijd zo erg dat we binnen de kortste keren betrapt worden…" Ze fronste haar voorhoofd.

"Hij is een stuk dominanter dan jij." Ze wees naar Sirius. "Als ik hem in zijn eigen huis zou vertellen dat hij moest gaan zitten, zou hij me waarschijnlijk een preek geven. Hij lijkt trouwens onwijs op je!" De twee jongens knikten. Ze geloofden dit allemaal meteen.

José ratelde nog even door over Regulus, totdat James haar, midden in een zin, vroeg hoe het kwam dat ze hier was. José maakte haar zin af en legde toen alles uit over hun eerste ontmoeting en de deal. "Dus jij ben de zus van dat meisje dat in onze schooltijd stierf…. Je lijkt op 'r. Ik herinner me de begrafenis vaag, maar dat deel waar ze me waarschuwde voor een verrader heel duidelijk. Enig idee wie ze bedoelde?" vroeg James.

José haalde haar schouders op. "Geen idee, maar als je wilt zoek ik het voor jullie uit." De jongens knikte. "Tenminste, als jij je broer ontmoet." Voegde ze eraan toe, met een sluwe blik op Sirius. Die knikte gedwee. _Zoals ik al zei, __Regulus__ is een stuk dominanter…. _"Dear!" Zei ze en ze schudde handen met Sirius. "Deal!"

**Lekker rustig vandaag; ik hoef maar één iemand te bedanken:**

**Love ****Fantasy****! Mijn enige ****review**** op dit hoofdstuk, dank je! Zelfs als je ****géén**** zin hebt om na te denken, ben je briljant, want je hebt een vraag bedacht en er is niets wijzer dan een vraag stellen; of zoiets, heb ik van de 'management scheurkalender'… Dat ding hebben we omdat mijn vader een school managet, ****haha****! Dat doen directeuren dus niet, volgens mij, managen, die besturen gewoon…. Maar goed, je vraag was is Tom niet de barkeeper van de Lekke Ketel? Nou inderdaad, maar toen ik het hoofdstuk schreef was er nog geen naam voor die vent van de ****Zweinskop**** en dus noemde ik hem Tom. Nu weten degenen die HP7 hebben gelezen natuurlijk wel hoe hij heet. ****Ik heb HP7 dus gelezen, eerste dag in de winkel meteen gekocht, had hem die avond om 11 uur uit… Wie heeft hem nog meer al gelezen?**

**De hint van het hoofdstuk: De tweede deal lijdt tot een dode… Succes!**


	11. José komt weer thuis

**JA! José is back in her house. Maar niet voor lang! ****Mauahahaha****! Tijd om het geweldige plot te gaan ontrafelen. Een zware taak. Dit is een relatief rustig hoofdstukjes. Dat noemen ze de stilte voor de storm, weet je? Volgend hoofdstuk zal de storm razen, de bliksem inslaan en de strijd losbarsten. Lees, rustig aan. Het maakt nu nog niet zoveel uit. Hier speelt het (p)lot weer een gemeen spelletje. En volgend hoofdstuk…. ****Muahahahaha**

José keek op en ontmoette Severus ogen. Ze nam een sprintje en omhelsde hem lachend. "Severus! Lang niet gezien…. " Hij grijnsde terug en samen gingen ze hun huis in. "Ik neem eerst even een douche. Dat is het enige wat ik mis op Zweinstein, nou ja, naast jou natuurlijk." Ze lachte. "Baden hebben ze er genoeg, maar die kunnen niet op tegen een goede douche!" Ze vertrok naar boven.

_Stromend water, naar beneden kletterend op je hoofd, wat gaat daar tegen op? _Vroeg José zich af, terwijl ze haar gewaad uittrok en op de wasmand legde. _Oh wacht! De foto, die kan niet tegen water! _Snel redde ze de inhoud van haar gewaad van een gruwelijke dood door water. De foto die ze uit Peter Pippelings appartement had gejat en haar beroemde pen legde ze op het badkamerkastje. Een 'things to do-list' ging de prullenbak in.

Ze stapte onder de douche en deed haar best om zo vals mogelijk een liedje van Mika te zingen, 'Happy Ending'. José was van de mening dat het liedje eigenlijk 'no happy ending' moest heten, omdat er geen enkele 'happy ending' in voorkwam, maar met artiesten valt niet te rede twisten. "This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending. No hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending!"

Het liedje was te hoog om te kunnen zingen als je _niet_ Mika heette, maar het was voor José sowieso de sport om vals te zingen. "This is the way that we love, like it's forever. We live the rest of our lives, both not together." Severus liep voorbij de deur van de badkamer. "And aaaaaaaaaaai feel as if I'm waisting. And aaaaaaaaaaai waste every day." Hij schudde zijn hoofd. Typisch José.

Hij opende de badkamerdeur en nam het vuile gewaad weg. Daarvoor in de plaats legde hij een set dreuzelkleding. Zó die ging de was in. Hij wilde de badkamer weer verlaten toen iets op het kastje zijn ogen trok. Op de achtergrond ging José genadeloos door. "Too black in the morning. Someone's on my mind. Can't get no rest…"

De foto was verkreukeld, alsof José hem altijd met hem mee droeg. Als degenen op de foto haar zo dierbaar waren, dan moesten het wel haar vrienden zijn. Hij kende de meesten bij gezicht, of bij naam , maar hij had nooit een foto van hun gezien. Met een grijns op zijn gezicht stapte hij naar het badkamerkastje.

Zijn hart stond stil. Het waren niet José 's vrienden, maar de zijnen. Of tenminste, dat had hij ooit gedacht. Ze waren jong, het was een jaar nadat Serpentes was… omgekomen. Bellatrix was op het moment succesvol bezig hem te pletten en Severus fronste zijn voorhoofd. Hoe kwam José aan deze foto… De enigen die zo'n foto hadden (naar zijn weten) waren degenen die erop stonden. Hij voelde een klamme hand om zijn hart. Nee… laat haar alsjeblieft niet dezelfde fout hebben gemaakt als hij.

Op de achtergrond zong José, enigszins onheilspellend: "Keep walking around. If I pretend that nothing ever went wrong…." Severus keek naar het douchegordijn. Hoe groot zijn behoefte was om dat gordijn open te trekken en tegen haar te schreeuwen was niet te beschrijven.

Hij wilde haar vragen hoe ze hem dit aan kon doen. Hoe ze zo stom had kunnen zijn? Even stond hij op het punt om het ook daadwerkelijk te doen. Toen bedacht hij zich dat hij Marten ook volledig had vertrouwd. Als iemand hem zo had aangevallen, was hij waarschijnlijk teruggevlucht naar Martens veilige armen. **(A.N.. Figuurlijk dan, hé? Ik wil geen foute beelden oproepen. )**

Wat moest hij doen. Als hij het gewoon negeerde… "I can get to my sleep, I can just carry on?" Suggereerde Josées niet al te prettige stem. Severus schudde zijn hoofd. Kleine José en hij moesten maar eens een goed gesprek hebben. Misschien trok hij wel te snel conclusies, opperde een hoopvol stemmetje in hem. Maar Severus pessimistische kant schudde zijn hoofd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

José liep de kamer in. Haar huid was heerlijk zacht en ze voelde zich verfrist. Met een zucht liet ze zich op de bank neerploffen. Ze boog zich naar voren en schonk wat thee voor zichzelf in. Severus ogen ontmoetten de hare en ze grijnsde. Severus grijnsde niet terug en haar zorgeloos blik maakte plaats voor een bezorgde.

"Wat is er?" Severus legde stopte zijn hand in zijn zak. "Ben je gelukkig? Op school?" José schoot in de lach. "Hee psychiater! Hoe maakt u het?" Een strenge blik zorgde dat ze abrupt stopte met lachen. Severus bezat de gave om een groep mensen stil te laten vallen met een enkel gebaar.

"Dit is serieus José. Ongelukkige mensen doen soms stomme dingen. Ze… ze… ze zijn beter vatbaar voor bepaalde soorten van sociale druk." Josées ogen vernauwden zich. "Ik wéét waar jij het over hebt." Ze keek wantrouwig en Severus voelde zijn hart zinken. Ze had het dus gedaan. Ze wist dat hij het over haar dooddoenerschap had.

"Jij hebt het over Marten! Waarom je bij hem aan hebt gesloten en zo. Ik wist niet dat je zo ongelukkig bent geweest. Vertel. Nu!" Severus keek haar verwilderd aan. "Nee! Daar had ik het niet over. Nou ja, ook.. Maar…."

Hij trok de foto uit zijn zak. "Dit heb ik gevonden." Gromde hij. Hij stopte de foto in haar hand met een blik die zei 'betrapt'. Een volleerd problemenmaker zijnde, was José zich geheel bewust van deze blik. Het was alleen wel een beetje jammer dat ze geen idee had waarop ze betrapt was, behalve dan…

"Ja! Oké! Maar het was écht niet de bedoeling om…" begon ze, maar tegelijkertijd begon Severus ook te praten. "Het is écht niet goed om je aan te sluiten bij…. hun." "Het spijt me, echt! Ik had je advies niet mogen negeren…l" "Het lijkt nu misschien aantrekkelijk maar…" José luisterde nu voor het eerst naar wat Severus zei.

Ze staarde hem even aan en zei toen hartgrondig: "wáár heb je het over, Sevvie?" Severus keek haar verbaasd aan. "Ik heb ervaring. Je zou moeten weten dat het echt niets voor jou is. Dooddoeners hebben het zwaarder dan je nu denkt." José staarde hem alleen maar aan.

"Nog een keer…. Waar heb je het over?" Severus keek haar verbaasd aan. "Waar heb _jij_ het over?" vroeg hij een beetje verbijsterd. "Em… wel." José dacht even na. Hoe kon ze dit het beste brengen? "Weet je nog toen ik naar je schreef over Zwarts? En jij zei dat ik zo snel mogelijk uit zijn buurt moest komen?

Nou, toen had ik, een soort van, al, eh, ingebroken in het huis van Peter Pippeling." Severus staarde haar simpelweg aan. "Wawawaaaat? Bij één van Potters vrienden? Ingebroken??" José knikte. "Ik wilde alleen maar het adres van Zwarts uitvinden. Ik zweer!

Dus ik zocht naar een adresboekje en toen kwam ik dát tegen." Ze gebaarde naar de foto, waar Bellatrix nu verbaasd zocht naar Severus, die hem gepeerd was. "Ik zag dat jij erop stond en ik vond het grappig, omdat zij" – ze wees naar Bellatrix- "zo gemeen deed. Dus heb ik het mee genomen. Lollige foto hoor."

Severus keek naar de foto. Hij vond er niets lolligs aan. "Eh, José? Dit is niet een lollige foto. Dit is de foto van de oorspronkelijke dooddoeners." José gaapte hem aan en verbond de losse puntjes met elkaar. "Dus Pippeling is een dooddoener?" Severus knikte.

"Dan heb ik de verader." José stond op en liep naar het haardvuur. Ze pakte een hand brandstof en liet het in de vlammen vallen. Achter zich hoorde ze Severus nog iets in de trant van 'wawawaaaaaat?' zeggen, maar het was al te laat.

**Bedankjes voor de volgende lieve, lieve, lieve ****reviewers**

**Do: Dank je voor je lieve ****review****! Alleen jammer dat ik niet op een account kon reageren… Dat is wel een beetje mijn traditie. ****Reviews**** beantwoorden vind ik gewoon heel erg leuk…. ****Regulus**** is niet de dode. Nog niet. Hij gaat ook dood, maar niet in mijn verhaal hoor. Hij gaat namelijk dood volgens de HP serie, maar ik bewaar dat nog eventjes. Eventjes maar hoor. Totdat ik het laatste deel van deze ****Severus-trilogie**** schrijf. ****Wisten jullie dat eigenlijk al? Het wordt een trilogie. Dus nog één verhaal en dan is het afgelopen.**

**Love ****Fantasy**In het verhaal: Dear!" Zei ze en ze schudde handen met Sirius. "Deal!" **Ha! Ik bedoelde inderdaad Deal! Goed gezien! Ik had het zelf nog niet gezien. Ik had geen zin om het te veranderen, dus iedereen weet het nu: Probleem gezien. Denk er maar 'deal' voor in de plaats. :P ****Het is niet iemand die ****Sirius**** kent die dood gaat. Nou ja deze kent hij ook wel, maar daar gaat het niet om. Het is niet één van ****Sirius**** vrienden, laten we het zo zeggen. (Hint! En die krijg je er gewoon gratis bij….) Lachen dat je er in was getrapt. Ben blij dat je PC niet ongelofelijk gecrasht was. Zou best kunnen, want ik had niet getest wat er gebeurd was. En bij SHIFT heb je ook dat als je er vijf keer op drukt, je de plaktoetsen ****inschakeld****. (Heb nog steeds geen idee wat dat zijn, maar het is ****irri****….)**

**En dan nu de Hint van het hoofdstuk****: In het volgende hoofdstuk ontmoet José Peter Pippeling. In hetzelfde hoofdstuk gaat er iemand dood. **


	12. en iemand stierf

**Hallo allemaal. Hier weer een hoofdstukje. En er gaat iemand dood…. ****Nananananana****! Dit hoofdstukje bespreek aan het einde nog even na, omdat ik in de inleiding veel te veel zou verklappen en ik toch het één en ander kwijt moet.**

"Pippeling!" José hoorde de woede in haar eigen stem en was dan ook niet verbaasd dat het muisachtige mannetje –die op het moment uit de keuken was komen schuifelen- bibberde van angst. "Wie ben jij? Wat doe je in mijn huis?" De man klonk schil.

"Wie ik ben doet er niet toe," gromde José. "Het punt is dat ik weet wie _jij _bent! En erger nog, dat ik weet _wat_ jijbent. " Pippeling staarde haar met grote ogen aan. José kon zien dat hij geen enkel idee had waar ze het over had. "Wat?" mompelde Pippeling.

Ze stapte uit de haard en liep met grote stappen naar de man toe. "Een dooddoener," snauwde ze. "Een verrader. Hoe _kun _je?? Je eigen vrienden! Je eigen vrienden!" Ze stond nu ongeveer tegen Pippeling aan, haar lichaam opgericht en net iets boven de man uitstekend, keek ze op hem neer.

"Je begrijpt het niet…. Het is niet dat…. Ik kon er niets aan… De Heer van het Duister is machtig…. Hij heeft me praktisch gedwongen… ik was bang…. Ik ben niet zo'n held…" jammerde Pippeling, duidelijk geïntimideerd door het schoolmeisje.

"Leugens." Het woord rolde als een grom uit het onderste deel van haar keel. "Leugens om te verdoezelen wat er werkelijk aan de hand is. Jij, lafaard." Pippeling deinsde achteruit. "Wa..wa..wat ga je nu doen?" José keek hem minachtend aan. "Je wilt weten wat ik nu ga doen? Of je jezelf uit de gevangenis kunt houden?? Het antwoord is dat ik het niet weet. Dat moet je aan je vrienden vragen."

Pippeling werd bleker en bleker. "Nee meisje, nee meisje. Je moet het begrijpen. Ze.. ze… ze zouden me v…vermoorden." José haalde haar schouders op. "Dat is jou probleem, nou meekomen." Ze greep Pippeling bij zijn arm en trok hem naar het vuur.

"Nee… nee… nee," jammerde Pippeling. José negeerde hem. Hij probeerde tegen te stribbelen, maar José kneep alleen maar harder in zijn armen. Peter kon de blauwe plekken voelen vormen. Met ongecontroleerde schokken bewoog zijn vrije arm.

Opeens had hij zijn stok in zijn hand. "Ik zei 'nee'" blafte hij. Josées ogen werden groot. Haar hand taste in haar zakken, maar ze vond geen stok. Ze besefte zich dat haar toverstok nog steeds op het kastje van de badkamer lag. Ze snakte naar adem. Pippeling richtte zijn stok met een maniakale blik. "Avada Kedavra."

Een groene flits leek tijd te bevriezen. Pippeling keek toe hoe het lichaam van het meisje in slow-motion viel. Hoe snel macht kon keren…. Haar, haar waaide omhoog, over haar schouders heen, voor haar gezicht. Haar armen schenen net iets langzamer te vallen dan haar lichaam en vielen als slierten achter haar aan.

Toen haar lichaam de vloer raakte hoorde Pippeling een doffe 'pok'. Het klonk alsof hij haar simpelweg verlamd had, of verstijfd. Vol verwondering staarde hij naar het lijk van het meisje. Ze leek zoveel jonger nu, schrik bevroren op haar gezicht. Knap was ze, merkte hij nu op.

Roerloos bleef hij staan. Voor enkele minuten of enkele uren, wie zou het zeggen?

Roerloos bleef zij liggen. Voor enkele minuten of enkele uren, wie zou het zeggen?

Roerloos bleef de wijzer staan. Voor enkele minuten of enkele uren, wie zou het zeggen?

Toen verscheen er een glimlach op de lippen van Peter Pippeling. Met een schok begon de grote wijzer weer te lopen, alsof hij wilde vertellen dat het leven doorging, de tijd nog steeds verstreek en dat niemand dat tegen kon houden.

Josées lichaam bleef echter liggen waar het lag, stil, bevroren. Haar ogen nog steeds angstig opengesperd, haar mond nog steeds op een kier. Haar handen lagen op de vloer, haar ellebogen lagen in een hoek op de grond. Ze was uit de tijd gehaald, onveranderlijk, voor altijd.

Peter draaide zich om en haastte zich naar de keuken. Even later kwam hij terug met een glas champagne. "Proost," zei hij tegen het lijk. "Op het leven." Hij hief zijn glas op en nipte. De man schoof zijn favoriete fauteuil bij en bleef een tijd lang kijken naar het bewijs dat hij wel kon doden.

Ze zag eruit als een ordinaire hoer, vond hij, vooral omdat ze op deze manier op de grond lag. Haar spijkerbroek strak om haar benen, haar shirt was omhoog gekropen tijdens haar val en liet zien dat ze slank was. Ze zou verleidelijk zijn, ware het niet dat ze dood was.

Al met al zag ze er niet uit als iemand die echt gemist zou worden. Niet als iemand die hem problemen zou brengen door haar dood. Ze zag eruit alsof ze straffeloos van de aarde verwijderd kon worden. Niemand zou het merken.

Hij boog zich naar voren en pakte een plukje van haar, haar. "Niemand zal je missen, hé meisje? Gewoon zomaar verdwenen." Toen merkte hij het papiertje op dat ze in haar hand had. De mensen op de foto schenen geen heftige emoties te hebben bij de moord die net had plaats gevonden. Geen wonder, want het waren de dooddoeners.

Dit meisje had haar onderzoek grondig gedaan. Met moeite wrikte hij het papiertje uit haar handen los. Lijkstijfheid was nog niet toegetreden, maar haar handen waren verkrampt en lieten de foto niet zo makkelijk los.

Geamuseerd bekeek hij de foto nog een keer. Severus keek wanhopig, merkte hij op, maar dat zou wel te wijten zijn aan het feit dat hij geplet werd door Bella. Peter grijnsde. Hij draaide de foto om en zag tot zijn verbazing zijn eigen handschrift. "Eerste bijeenkomst."

Besef schoot door hem heen en hij sprong overeind. Razendsnel doorzocht hij zijn ladekastje. De foto van de dooddoeners was echt weg, samen met nog een foto, de foto van hem en zijn vrienden tijdens hun zevende jaar. Hij liep weer terug naar het lichaam van José. Er zat meer achter dit meisje dan verwacht. Veel meer.

"Je bent een bijzonder meissie, weet je dat?" zei hij, terwijl hij opstond en zijn glas champagne op zijn stoel zette. "Eens kijken wat die handjes van jou nog meer hebben weggegrist." Hij betaste haar lichaam, op zoek naar andere spullen die uit zijn huis afkomstig waren. "Dit zou héél prettig geweest zijn als je levend was geweest, meissie." José reageerde niet, want ze was dood.

"Niets. Helemaal niets. Je hebt dan wel een leuk koppie, maar goed nadenken kan je niet. Mijn juwelen zitten verstopt in een holte dat ik heb gemaakt in 'Zweinstein: een geschiedenis.' Slim hé?" Hij gniffelde om de plaats, die hij zelf heel vindingrijk vond. "Maar daar heb jij nu niets meer aan. Nee… nee…."

Hij kwam weer overeind en bekeek haar nog eens. "Volgens mij ben je een levendig meisje." Hij giechelde. "Nu niet meer natuurlijk. Nee, nee, mijn huis indringen, dat is dodelijk." Hij giechelde weer. "Zonde hoor, meissie, zonde. Zonde, zonde, zonde, zo- Fck! #&&#" Pippeling was weer gaan zitten en had daarbij het glas champagne omgestoten.

Pippeling rende naar de keuken en haalde een doekje. "Mijn laminaat, zie je." Zei hij enigszins verontschuldigend. Toen zag hij de vlek op zijn broek. "Dat vind je wel leuk, hé? Kreng!" Hij trapte haar hoofd opzij. Pippeling vloekte nog wat en ging een andere broek aantrekken. De rest van de avond zat hij tegen het lijk van José aan te praten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bij ochtendstond verdwijnselde de jonge man met het lichaam van José in zijn armen. "Ziet u, Heer? Mijn bewijs van trouw aan u. Dit modderbloedje is dood." De Heer knikte. "Dat zie ik. Werk het lijk weg." Pippeling knikte.

Diezelfde ochtend werd Josées lichaam gevonden in Zweinsveld. Rosmerta, die haar gevonden had, was erg van streek en identificeerde het meisje als een leerling van Zweinstein.

**Ja****, I did it again. ****José is dood. Doet dat je ergens aandenken? ****Yep****Serpentes**** is ook dood. En weer blijft die arme ****Severus**** helemaal alleen achter. ****Muahahaha****! Nee, écht jongens, dit is nodig! José moet dood om ****Sevvie**** zich zielig laten voelen. Want waarom is ie anders zo cynisch? Maar wat gaat ****Sevvie**** nu doen, ****that's**** the ****question**

**Wat ik nog even wil uitleggen is dat ik dit doe om een prachtige uitspraak in ere te houden. ****Kill****your****darlings****. Alleen is deze regel vooral van toepassing op gedichten: je moet het deel van het gedicht schappen dat jij zelf het mooist vind. Maar ik heb de dichterlijke vrijheid genomen om het letterlijk te ****interpreteren****: dood degenen die je leuk vind. ****Dat zorgt ervoor dat ik dingen doe die niemand verwacht. Iedereen raadde andere mensen die in dit hoofdstuk doodgingen, terwijl ik zelf vond dat ik wel ****héél**** duidelijk zei dat José doodging. Raar hé? **

**We hebben nu dus één dode. En één moordenaar. Kunnen jullie daar wat mee? Ik hoop het! Puzzelen maar weer. En er komt straks nog de tip van het hoofdstuk. **

**Eigenlijk zouden hier bedankjes moeten komen. Maar ik ben lui. Ik beloof ze bij het volgende hoofdstuk te doen. (Om eerlijk te zijn heb ik net een halfuur zitten reageren op Do, toen ik erachter kwam dat ze op het vorige hoofdstuk had gereageerd. Toen werd het saai.)**

**Tip van de week: De mensen die moeten leven in de Potterboeken blijven leven en de mensen die in de Potterboeken dood moeten zijn gaan dood. En toevallig kan je uit die zin de andere twee doden en een overlever halen. Denk goed na: twee mensen die dood zijn gegaan vóór boek 1 en waarvan we weten ****dát**** ze bestaan. Oh, en ze staan in verband met die overlever. Die overlever overleeft dus als die twee dood gaan. Oké ik heb het nu ongeveer ****uit****gespeld, de rest moeten jullie zelf bedenken!**


End file.
